For The First Time
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Emily Frazier is thrown together with Mark  Callaway,undertaker, will his friendship help heal her past and painful memories. Will She teach Mark to love again. Undertaker. Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, Dave Batista. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

For The First Time

_Emily Frazier- Twenty-three years old. Works in Catering for The WWE. Was in a Car accident in which she lost her infant daughter. She was also physically scared from the accident. Went to work with the WWE to escape painful memories and to make a fresh start. Very shy, is befriended by Chessy ,Kali and Paxton._

_Mark Callaway (Undertaker)- WWE Wrestler_

_Scott Hall- WWE Wrestler_

_Chessy Hall- Scott's wife and resident matchmaker_

_Kevin Nash- WWE wrestler_

_Kali Nash- Pa for five big name wrestlers-married to Kevin Nash._

_Misha Nash- Kali and Scott's daughter._

_Shawn Michaels- WWE wrestler_

_Paxton Michaels- works in WWE the Tech department-married to Shawn Michaels._

_Dave Batista- WWE wrestler- Paxton's big brother._

_Various other wrestler may appear in this fic._

_I don't own WWE or any wrestling persona that I write about. I write for my own and others pleasure and make no money doing so._

_In my WWE world... all the guys I have written about started single...Kevin and Scott never left WWE..and the Draft never took place and the guys wrestle on both shows._

_Summary:_

_When Shy Emily Frazier is thrown together with Mark (undertaker), will his friendship help heal her past and painful memories. Will love from a shy sweet girl help Mark to get over his misgivings about relationships. Will these two find a happily ever after._

Emily carried out tray of food to the cafeteria area. There were already crew here looking for food. Mostly set up crews and Techs. The wrestlers would still be a couple of hours.

"Emily...Go make sure they have plenty of wings in the oven,"

Emily nodded at her boss. James Lavery..

James was okay as a boss. He worked every one hard, but he gave her a lot of leeway.

The catering crew was low on the WWE totem pole. They got the cheapest rooms and the girls and guys piled into separate rooms. All the girls in one, the guys in another.

Usually there were seven women piled into one hotel room, and thats if they weren't drinking that night and the guys decided to come over.

Emily couldn't handle being packed in like that and the partying that went on. Most of the time slept in the arena or sometimes the hotel lobby. James always arranged to have her picked up at the arena by the hotel transport. She knew it was against the rules, but no one said anything.

She time and again thanked James for letting her sleep at the arenas they went to.

"You're a good worker Emily, the best I have, I know you're going through a rough spot. Its just between us." He had said.

Emily's eyes misted again as she thought about Bonnie. Had it just been a year since she lost her baby.

Emily pulled the wings out of the oven and started putting them on a tray.

Emily Frazier had started out in life with whacked out parents. Bible thumpers she called them.

From the time she could walk, she had been lectured on the evils of the world and sinning and sinners. Spankings had been a daily occurrence, because she had always been sinning in there eyes.

As soon as she had turned eighteen, she had moved out and got a job, a little apartment and for the first time in her life been happy.

Then when she was twenty-one she had met Chuck. He had literally swept her off her feet. Told her he loved her and of course, she had let him in her bed.

All his lies came to the front when she had told him she was pregnant. He had told her he wasn't ready to be a father and he had walked out of her life.

Emily was hurt, but she decided to keep the baby and be the wonderful mother that she never had.

She worked two jobs and bought all the things she needed for her baby and was once again happy.

Then Bonnie was born and her whole life changed. Emily had never realized she could love anyone that much.

The only dim spot was her mother found out she was pregnant and kept calling her telling her what a whore she was and that she should give the baby up.

But her happiness over Bonnie, even made that seem not so bad.

One moment in time though had ruined her whole life. She remember the day like she was watching a movie. She had got Bonnie dressed and kissed her and tickled her like she always did when she was dressing her. She was going for her three month check-up.

She had buckled her in her car seat and headed for the doctors.

She still didn't remember the actual crash. A drunk driver had jumped the median and crashed into her car crushing the side Bonnie was on. The car didn't even look like a car anymore.

Metal had twisted in on Emily and cut her face and body deeply. She had come close to dieing, but the doctors had saved her, her Bonnie however had been killed instantly.

She had many times wished she had died too. Her face would forever bear the scar that daily reminded her of Bonnie's short life. There were more scars on her body, some of them worse than the one on her face.

She had one surgery to lesson the appearance of the scars, but the doctor had said she might want to have another, but he couldn't guarantee that it would lessen the appearance of the scars.

She told the doctor no thanks, she lost her baby, what the hell did she care about some scars.

The worst part was when she woke up in the hospital to her mother at her bedside.

"You're being punished for for your sinful living, God took that baby from you." She had said.

Emily had told her to get away from her and not to come near her gain.

When she was out of the hospital, she had seen an on line job application for the catering job at the WWE. She could travel and get away from this place with so many memories. She took a chance and got the job.

She smiled as she took the wings out.

"Hey Em." Chessy called waving.

"Hey Chessy."

Chessy had started talking to her her second day her at the company. She was so nice to her and she had

introduced her to Kali and Paxton and of Course Misha.

"Boo."

Emily laughed as Misha jumped out from behind Chessy.

"Hello Misha."

"Hey Emily...I came here just to see you..I drawed you a picture." She said handing it to Emily.

"Its me and you playing in the park." Misha said grinning.

Emily bent down and kissed Misha's cheek.

"Thank you ..I love it." She said.

"The girls want you to go shopping with us Saturday, when we get into Atlanta." Chessy said grabbing some wings.

"I don't know." Emily said.

"Come on, it will be fun."

"Well Okay."

"Good...Now I'm going to feed the growing baby here." Chessy said laughing.

Chessy immediately could have bit her tongue off. Emily had told her about Bonnie and the accident a while back.

"I'm sorry Em."

"Chessy its okay..I'm happy for you really, you don't have to walk on pins and needles around me." Emily said smiling.

Chessy knew Emily was happy for her, but it must bring back memories for her seeing Chessy pregnant.

"I'll see you later." Chessy said.

"Bye Emily." Misha said waving.

They sat down and started eating when Chessy groaned.

It was Melina and Candace. They were such bitches. She had hated Melina every since she had swapped spit with Scott on national TV. She still wanted to pull the bitches eyes out.

"Hello Chessy, I see you're getting fat as a bloated tic." Melina said laughing.

Misha looked up at Melina.

"Aunt Chessy is not fat..she's got a baby in there."

"Little monster." Melina muttered under her breath.

They went up to the tables and Chessy watched them. They always gave Emily a hard time.

"Hey Frankenstein, how about some fresh salad." Melina yelled at Emily.

"Okay thats it." Chessy said standing up.

"Aunt Chessy their being mean to Emily." Misha said looking like she was going to cry.

"Yea and I'm about to kick some butt." Chessy said,

Chessy looked at Emily who was looking like she wanted to cry.

"You bitch why don't you pick on someone who can take you on." Chessy said and she picked up the bowl of salad and dumped it over Melina's head.

"You bitch..I'll kill you." Melina sputtered trying to knock lettuce out of her hair.

"Yea try me." Chessy said and grabbed her hair and started pulling.

Melina got a slap in, and Misha picked that moment to kick Melina in the leg.

"Ow you little brat." Melina screamed trying to get her hair lose from Chessy.

Emily didn't know what to do, so she went to the back and got James.

"Oh my Lord." He said when he saw the two of them.

"Chessy Hall..what in the hell are you doing!"

Chessy let go of Melina and turned and smiled at Mark.

"Umm Nothing." She said.

"Aunt Chessy was kicking Melina's Butt." Misha said proudly.

"Mark,, she attacked me for no reason." Melina said sniffing.

"Oh Please ..what a liar." Chessy said.

"Melina you and Candace get the hell out of here." Mark said.

Mark picked Misha up.

"Chessy get over here and tell me what the hell is going on."

Chessy sat down beside Mark and Misha.

"Melina called Emily ,Frankenstein and Aunt Chessy got mad and dumped salad on her." Misha said in one long breath.

"Emily, thats the girl, you guys hang out with, whom I've yet to meet, well I did see the back of her at Shawn's little strip show, is she hiding from me or something?" Mark asked.

"No, she's just really shy." Chessy said.

"Well next time let her fight her own battles. You're pregnant or have you forgotten." Mark asked.

"No..I haven't I was just so mad. Emily cant help she has some scars, thats just mean Mark. I'm not going to Let Melina, down one of my friends, sorry I can't do that." Chessy said.

"I'll talk to Melina about leaving her alone, no more fighting..and I am going to tell Scott." he said

"Mark, he wont let me leave the room no more, don't tell him."

"Where was you headed?" Mark asked.

"To drop Misha at daycare." She said.

"I'll walk you down, then we'll go find Scott." Mark said.

Chessy got up and frowned at Mark.

"Stop pouting, wont work." he said.

Emily looked from behind the door. That was close, all she needed was The Undertaker getting pissed at her. She felt bad for Chessy, she shouldn't be fighting her battles for her.

She sighed and went back to work.

* * *

"Chessy do you need a babysitter?" Scott asked frowning at her.

"No..God..I just pulled her hair..I didn't try to do a moon Sault or nothing."

Mark just grinned at Scott. The girl was damn stubborn.

"Look I like Em, too, but you cant go around getting in fights in your condition." Scott said.

"I know, I just lost my temper."

"I know Beautiful." Scott said pulling her in his arms.

"I promise I wont fight no more..I just got pissed."

"Does this girl Emily start a lot of trouble?" Mark asked.

"No." Scott and Chessy said at the same time.

"Em is the nicest girl I know, she takes their crap all the time and don't say nothing. I'm just tired of them picking on her." Chessy said.

"Okay..I just asked. You'll have to introduce me to her..I like to keep up with everyone around here." Mark said.

Chessy smiled.

"I will." She said.

Mark told them he would see them later and left.

"I guess you're not going to tell Mark, she's the one you been trying to hook him up with." Scott asked laughing.

"Well I been rethinking that anyway. Em is so hurt and shy and her self esteem is just on the ground, I don't think she could stand up to Mark..he's so..Oh I don't know..Dominating..he would run over her and thats the last thing she needs." Chessy said.

"I don't know Chessy, sometimes a girl like that that will change a man, who knows, maybe he needs

some sweet young girl to take the edge off him." Scott said grinning.

"Hmm Maybe..we'll see." She said.

* * *

Mark decided to take matters in his own hands. He went down to catering to look for Emily. She had been here for a while and he hadn't seen her but that one time.

He walked through the cafeteria doors.

Mark saw James behind the tables and called out to him.

"James."

"Hi..what can I do for you?" James said.

"I want to see Emily." He said.

James swallowed hard. He hoped Mark hadn't got wind of the fact Emily was sleeping the arenas at night. He knew he could lose his job for letting that go on, if something happened to Emily, it could be lawsuit heaven.

"Well, is she working?" He asked.

"Umm yea..is she in trouble or something?" James asked.

Mark could read people, James was as nervous as a cat with its tail under a rocking chair.

"No, I just hadn't met her yet, I like to keep up with new faces around here." Mark said.

James nodded.

"Emily come here." He called.

Mark watched the young girl walk over with her head down. She was about 5"4 with waist Length brown wavy hair. Other than that Mark couldn't tell much about her. Her clothes were to big and her head stayed down.

"Emily this is Mark Callaway..he wanted to speak with you." James said and took off.

Emily was scared to death. Chessy was always telling her what a great guy Mark was, but Emily was frightened to death, after all he was the Undertaker. He was handsome no doubt. He had his long hair dyed black and he towered over Emily with his size. She had see him lose his temper with other people.

"Emily, its nice to meet you. I wanted to talk to you about this after noon."

She nodded but still kept her eyes on the floor.

Mark reached out and tilted her head up.

"Kinda hard to talk to the top of your head." Mark said smiling.

Emily burned red, her face flushed. She didn't want him staring at her, and seeing the scar.

Mark looked at her face, she was pretty no doubt. She had beautiful blue eyes that at the moment were filled with fear. Mark sighed, he could almost read the pain and fear in her eyes. His eyes took in the scar on the side of her face. It wasn't horrible, but it was noticeable. It ran from the top of her cheek and stopped at her chin.

"I was a little upset with Chessy getting in a fight in her condition." Mark said still holding her chin up. He knew if he let go, she would just stare at the floor again.

"I'm sssorry that hhappned." She stuttered out.

Mark frowned. He was scaring her.

"I wwould never wwant anything to happen to Chessy or her baby." She managed to get out.

Her voice was quite, almost a whisper.

"Me either, but she has a tendency to leap before she thinks about what shes doing." Mark said.

Mark could understand now why Chessy acted as she had.

This girl had a inherent sweetness and innocence about her and looking at her you could see the pain that surrounded her. No way could she defend herself against the likes of that bitch Melina.

The thought of Melina mocking this child about her scar, something that had to be hard for anyway, made his blood boil.

"Look if Melina or anyone else bothers you again, let me know, I'll take care of it." Mark said.

All Emily could do was look in his intense green eyes. Why would he care one wit about her, she wondered.

"Understand?" He asked when she didn't answer.

All she could do was nod.

"Good..Now stop walking around looking at the floor." Mark said smiling and pushing her hair back from her face.

Emily flushed red again at his touch.

Mark just grinned.

"Go on now, get back to work."

He smiled as she took off. She was right cute little thing and it was obvious she needed someone to look after her. Chessy was right to defend her, but not in her condition. Mark always tried to keep an eye on the young ones around here. A lot of kids came in here green and homesick. She looked like she could use all the friends she could get.

"James..if anyone messes with her, I want to know." Mark said.

"Sure..I'll keep an eye on her." James said.

He watched Mark walk off. James was worried, with Mark taking a interest in her, how long was it going to be before he found out she wasn't staying in the hotel like she was supposed too. The shit would really hit the fan then.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to __Jen105,SimplyDassy,__HBKsgirl,__Sharnhorst,__Amilea,__Undertakerlover,__chicoberia,__Star reacher,__bunnychica9,tanya2byour21,Amyvedamarie,Takerslady,Ginger James,and Kyaku-kun for the wonderful reviews._

Chessy paced the room. She was still worried about Emily.

She hadn't had a chance to see her after the incident at the arena this afternoon. She had told Kali and Paxton what had happened and they were pretty pissed too. She looked at the clock. It was after midnight. She had no clue what room Emily was staying in.

She picked up her cell and called Kali.

"Hello."

"I didn't wake you did I?" Chessy said.

"No...I was getting ready to go down and join the card game are you coming?" Kali asked.

"No..Do you need me to come sit with Misha?" She asked.

"No..She's having a sleepover with Paxton. Paxton has a ton of Disney DVD's their going to watch."

Chessy smiled.

"Well I'm sure she's having a blast."

"Are you okay? " Kali asked.

"Yea..I was just wondering..you wouldn't be able to find out Emily's hotel room for me would you?" she asked.

"Sure I can pull it up on the computer, but you know catering share rooms, girls in one, guys in one. No way do they spring for individual rooms." Kali said getting on her laptop.

"That sucks." Chessy said. She couldn't imagine as shy as Emily was her rooming with some of those girls she worked with.

"Okay here it is, room 126, first floor."

"Thanks Kali..I just want to check on her." Chessy said.

"It's late should you be out roaming around this late?" Kali asked.

"Oh good grief, not you too I'm pregnant, not sick." Chessy said.

Kali laughed.

"Scott being a little overprotective?" Kali asked.

"Yes...Don't worry, I'm going to run down and check on her and come right back, like a good girl, and don't say nothing to Scott, he already treats me like I'm two or some shit." Chessy said laughing.

"Okay..call me if you need anything."

"Okay thanks." Chessy said hanging up.

* * *

Chessy knocked on the door. 

Chessy stepped back when the girl opened the door. A ton of cigarette smoke rolled out, there were at least five girls in there and a couple of guys and she could see empty beer and liquor bottle everywhere.

"Is Emily in?" She asked.

"Oh no, Emily don't stay here." The girl said.

"Well where is she?" Chessy asked.

"I don't know, James is across the hall, he probably knows." the girl said.

"Okay thanks."

"No problem the girl said and shut the door."

She knocked on Jame's door.

"Hello Mrs. Hall." James said when he opened the door.

"Hey..do you know where Emily is, I thought she was in room 126."

James panicked. He knew this shit was going to happen.

"Umm..I think she gets her own room..She doesn't like being piled up in one room...What I mean is..she is kinds shy and she likes to room alone." James managed to get out.

Chessy could see that and with what she just saw going on in the room, she could understand why she didn't want to stay in the room with the other girls.

"But you must know her room number or something." Chessy said.

"No sorry, I don't." James said.

Chessy watched the man he was nervous as hell about something.

"Okay..if you see her, tell I just stopped to check on her." Chessy said.

"I will, when I see her." James said.

Chessy nodded and headed back for the elevators. Something was up, she could feel it.

Chessy picked up her cell and dialed Mark's number.

"What are you doing up so late, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yes Daddy Mark, I'll just save you guys the worry and sleep the whole time I'm pregnant." She snapped.

"Somebody's a little grumpy..Maybe you need a nap." Mark said laughing.

"Yea maybe you need to bite me." Chessy said.

"Wheres Scott?"

"He's playing cards." Chessy said.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yea, can you come by my room for a minute..I need to talk to you about something." Chessy said.

"Sure Baby..I'll be by in about five minutes."

Mark said.

"Thanks."

Mark flipped the phone shut. She sounded worried. He hoped everything was alright.

* * *

Chessy jumped up and opened the door when Mark knocked. 

Mark walked in and sat on the couch.

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm worried about Emily..I went to her room to check on her and the girls staying in there said she wasn't there..so then I asked James where she was staying at and he gave me some story about her not wanting to stay in the room with a bunch of other people and she had her own room, but he didn't know which room, he was giving me the run around." Chessy said.

"Well I tell you right now the company is not going to spring for her to have her own room." Mark said.

"Yea well, I can see where she wouldn't want to stay with a bunch of other people, she is shy and she is going through some rough shit right now, plus they were having a party in there, drinking a bunch of guys, no way would she stay in that environment." Chessy said.

"What kind of shit, is she okay?" Mark asked.

"Well it's kinda personal stuff."

Mark folded his arms and looked at Chessy.

"I could find out in five minutes from looking at her employee file or you could just tell me." Mark said.

"Look I just need to to find her and find out if she's okay..I figure if you go shake James down, he will sing like a bird." Chessy said.

"You make me sound some fucked up Godfather for the WWE." Mark said.

"Well basically, you are." Chessy said laughing.

"I'll find her, but first I want you to tell me whats up with her."

"Listen I want you to promise me when you find Em and make sure she is alright, none of that screaming and bellowing, she's different from me, Okay, you yell at me, I yell back. She cant handle that." Chessy said.

"Okay I promise, now spill it."

"Well she's had a real rough patch. She was in a car accident a year ago, which is why she has those scars. She was hit by a drunk driver." Chessy said.

"Damn that must have been tough on her."

"Yea...look from what she's told me she had it rough growing up, her parents were real twits, so she hasn't had any support from them. She lost her baby daughter in that accident too. She is still in a lot of pain." Chessy said.

Mark's heart went out to the poor girl, no wonder she looked so damned depressed, who wouldn't be.

"What about her husband?" Mark asked.

"Single mother..you know the old story, girl meets boy, girl gets pregnant, boy ditches girl. She has had it really rough, don't you dare be mean to her." Chessy said.

Mark stood up and bent over and kissed Chessy on the head.

"You're a sweet girl Chessy." He said.

"Let me write that down and have you sign it, most of the time, you're calling me a brat and threatening me with bodily harm." She said smiling.

"You are a brat, but you have a good heart. I'll find her, and I'll call you." Mark said.

"Thanks Mark."

He nodded and headed off to talk to James.

* * *

Mark banged on James door and it was jerked open abruptly. 

"Where the hell is Emily?" Mark demanded.

"Umm..Well.."

"Spill it James." Mark said walking into his room.

"Look Mark...I was just trying to help the kid, she has a lot of issues and she just cant deal with the party crowd over there...she needs this job and she's a good worker..." James said.

"Okay..I get what you're saying..just tell me where's shes at."

"The arena." James said quietly.

"WHAT!"

"Do you know what kind of trouble you would be in if Vince found this out, what if something happens to her..the company would be up to their eyeballs in trouble, not to mention the publicity, and what about her, its down right dangerous for her to be sleeping in those places..come on James where's your head at?" Mark asked.

"What was I supposed to do, she couldn't deal with those people across the hall..she's in a lot of pain, I mean I could fire her and send her back to wherever she come from. But she's a good girl and she needs this job." James said.

"Well she has to follow the rules same as anyone else." Mark said.

"I wont say anything about this. I will handle it from here on out." Mark said.

"Thanks Mark." James said.

Mark nodded and left.

Looks like he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

Mark called the security guard that patrolled the outside of the arena and let him know, he needed to get in. He met him at one of the back doors and let him in. 

Mark was angry. These places were not safe, yea, they usually had a guard posted driving around outside, but people founds way in all the time or hid out in bathrooms to sleep in here. Anything could have happened to Emily.

Only a few service lights were on. He wasn't going to waste time searching the whole damn place. He went to one of the managers office and got on the PA system.

"Emily,,get your butt down to the main arena !" He boomed over the pa.

He walked down the where the ring had been set up just a couple of hours ago and waited.

Mark took a deep breath and remembered what Chessy said, no yelling and try to be nice. Okay he could do this in a calm manner.

It took a couple of minutes, but she came down the walkway dragging her feet with her head down and stopped in front of him.

Mark sighed. He felt like a principal in grade school.

"Emily..you cant sleep in arenas, you have to know you shouldn't be doing this, its very dangerous. I don't want this happening again..do you understand?" he asked.

"I cant stay in the hotel room with all those people." She said quietly.

Mark just looked at her bent head.

He could put her in with one of the diva's, but no after the crap that went on today, that wouldn't work..He couldn't put her in with Chessy, Paxton or Kali..The girls would gladly do it, but hell they were married. The guys wouldn't like that.

"Well Emily..I'm at a loss as what to do with you..for now until I figure something out, you'll have to stay in the room with your co-workers." Mark said.

Mark was proud of his calmness..he hadn't bellowed once.

"Okay." Emily said in a low voice.

Emily had stayed in the room with the other girls several times, but she hated it. There were always guys over there and drinking. She really wasn't comfortable with the things that went on. They partied to all hours..how could anyone sleep and there were always guys staring and making her uncomfortable.

But she guessed she didn't have a choice.

"Alright lets get you back to the hotel." Mark said.

Emily slowly followed him out the back door and to his rental. He opened the door for her and shut it..going to get in on the drivers side.

The ride back was silent and Mark wished the little girl wasn't so shy. He wanted to help her, he really did. But she was shut down, she had a huge wall between her and the world.

"Emily, anytime you want to talk or need a friend..I'm here okay?" He said looking at her.

She sat with her head down. Just the thought of having to stay in that room was enough to make her cry.

"Okay." She said in a barely heard whisper.

They got back to the hotel and Mark opened her door and she walked toward the hotel with dread.

Mark stopped in the lobby.

"Now go and and try to get some rest." Mark said.

Emily nodded an headed for the hallway where the first floor rooms were located.

Mark flipped open his cell and called Chessy.

"Hey Mark, is she okay?"

"Yea, she has been sleeping in the arenas, I went and got her and made it clear she can't do that anymore." Mark said.

"You didn't yell at her did you?" Chessy asked.

"No, I didn't..now I'm going to take care of this, I want you to stop worrying..Okay?" He asked.

"Yes Dad." she said laughing.

Mark laughed. Chessy was such a brat, maybe thats why he liked her so much.

"Night sugar, get some rest." He said and hung up.

He was going to play a few hands of cards and get a beer and relax.

"Mark you're late." Scott said.

"Yea I know, had some things to do." He said taking a long drag on the beer and sitting down at the table.

"Some hot chic involved?" Kevin asked.

"Nope...Now deal." he said.

"Scott why don't you get up to your wife." Mark said.

"Did she call you, is she okay?" Scott asked jumping up.

"She's fine...I think she was having trouble sleeping, anyway..its after two." Mark said.

"Your just trying to get rid of me, so you can beat this bunch of losers." Scott said grinning.

"Besides I wouldn't have come in the first place, but Chessy said I was getting on her nerves and to get out." He said laughing.

"She's just got all those hormones rushing around, she didn't mean it." Kevin said.

"I know, I think I will head up." Scott said standing up.

"Night guys." He said.

They all waved at him as he left.

"Chessy okay?" Kevin asked. It was just the two of them left. Everybody else had baled earlier.

"Yea, I think she was worried about Emily." Mark said.

"Yea..Misha told me what happened today. She's a nice girl. Its a shame Melina has to be such a bitch."

"It wont happen again." Mark said.

Kevin looked up in surprise, what was Mark's interest in the girl. Chessy had been talking about setting the two up for a while. Was she already up to something or was Mark's interest his own.

They played a couple of hands and Kevin stood up and stretched.

"I'm out..see you tomorrow." Kevin said.

Mark nodded.

He swallowed the last of his beer and got up. He was beat, time for bed.

Mark walked out of the bar and wandered through the lobby.

"Dammit."

Mark was pissed. Emily was laying sound asleep on one of the couches, not ten feet from the front door. Damn it she didn't pay the least bit of attention to what he said.

He was going to wake her, but if he did, it was guaranteed he was going to yell.

Instead he grabbed her bag and threw it over his shoulder and bent and picked her up. She could crash in his room tonight.

Mark managed to get his door open and kicked it shut. He dropped her bag and lay her on one side of the bed.

She must be exhausted because she hadn't moved a hair or woke up. He pulled her shoes and socks off and pulled the cover up over her. He only had a single room, Mark wasn't much for chivalry, he sure as hell wasn't sleeping on the couch. Emily was dead to the world anyway, she wouldn't notice him in the bed.

Mark went and took a shower. He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. The warm water relaxed him and he sighed.

Looks like he needed to have another talk with Emily in the morning and spell it out clearer to her. He dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers and went into the bedroom turning off the lamp. He crawled in the bed and almost immediately went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to chicoberia,Amyvedamarie,HBKsgirl,Souless666,Sharnhorst,sesshomura'slover,Amilea,Takerslady,_

_Kyaku-kun,SimplyDassy,Ginger James,Iheartmyhubby and tanya2byour21 for the great reviews._

Mark shot straight up in bed. Someone was screaming bloody murder. He looked beside him to see Emily with the covers pulled up to her neck screaming. Damn it wasn't like she was naked.

"Stop that damn screaming!" Mark bellowed.

Mark wasn't a morning person and being woke up by a screaming female, was not his idea of a good time.

Emily's mouth shut and the room fell silent.

Mark looked at the clock and groaned. Six am was she crazy.

"Its six in the damn morning kid, don't ever scream like that again." He snapped

"How did I get here?" Emily asked looking away from Mark.

"Well little girl, since you don't like to listen, I found you in the lobby and brought you to my room to sleep, and think about this, you never even moved when I picked you up last night, anyone could have carried you off." He said sternly.

Emily swallowed hard as she realized he was right.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear last night, no more sleeping in arenas or hotel lobby's, is that clear enough?" Mark said trying to keep his decibel level down.

Emily looked down at her hands afraid to look at him, he was angry, she could tell that just from his voice.

Plus the fact, he didn't even have a shirt on. She blushed thinking about how she had woken up laying on him. She couldn't believe she had done that. Emily hoped to god he had pants on under the covers and her face turned red just thinking about it.

Mark lifted her chin to look in her bright blue eyes.

"Are we communicating here?" Mark asked.

Emily was pinned by his green eyes.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good..Now..I'm going back to sleep, I suggest you do the same. The flight doesn't leave till three this afternoon." He said letting go of her chin and laying back down.

Emily just stared at him. He was so big. and his black hair was fanned out on the pillow and his arms were flung to the sides of him, one hand almost touching her.

She was supposed to be able to lay in the bed with this man and go to sleep.

Mark opened his eyes and looked at her looking at him like he was serial killer or something.

"You don't have a thing to worry about. I don't attack children." He said closing his eyes again.

Emily flushed bright red. She was hardly a child. More like why would he look at her, she was ugly, he was right, she didn't have anything to worry about.

Emily turned to her side and tried to go back to sleep. But her mind was wide awake ,not to mention the fact there was near naked man next to her. What was she going to do now. She couldn't sleep in the arena or the lobby. If he caught her again there was no telling what he would do.

She tossed and turned for an hour but she couldn't go back to sleep.

"You're not going to let me sleep are you?" Mark grumbled.

"I can leave." She said sitting up.

"Stay right where you're at." Mark growled.

"What are ya going to do, sit in the lobby for eight hours?" he snapped.

Mark got up and stretched his legs, they were aching this morning, it did little to improve his mood.

"Would you make some coffee?" Mark asked heading for the bathroom.

She scurried off the bed and went over to the coffee maker and started a pot.

Mark came out ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist. He went to his bag and grabbed some clothes.

Emily gasped and about fell off the chair when he walked out, but he didn't seem to pay any attention to her. He got his clothes and went back in the bathroom.

Emily sighed, it was obvious Mark was trying to be nice to her. But his presence was just so overwhelming, she couldn't relax around him. She got up and poured herself a cup of coffee and took it back to the chair where she curled up with her legs in the seat.

Mark walked back out fully dressed and looked at her.

He didn't have a clue, what to do about her or with her, she obviously had some problems. Hell who wouldn't in her situation.

Mark grabbed a cup of coffee and downed it pretty quickly.

"I'm going to grab us some breakfast. Why don't you shower or whatever while I'm gone. I'll be about thirty minutes, is that enough time?" Mark asked.

She nodded and Mark got up an left.

Tears gathered in her eyes. Mark was being so nice to her. She knew he had left to make her more comfortable. She quickly grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

Emily hated mirrors. She avoided looking in them. She quickly shed her clothes and hopped in the shower. She could feel the scars on her body as she soaped herself. One long one on her side. Two on her lower legs. And the one one running across her upper left thigh. She quickly rinsed off and got out toweling her body dry. How could she get past this pain when she had to look at it every day, just another reminder of her precious baby and everything she had lost.

* * *

Mark went to Chessy's room first. He hoped she was awake.

Chessy opened the door and smiled up at Mark.

"I have never seen you up this early."

"Yea well, you're little friend woke me up with a ear piercing scream at six this morning." Mark said.

Chessy winced. Mark was deplorable in the morning.

Chessy told him to come in. He saw Scott was still sleeping like he should be.

"You weren't mean to her were you?"

Mark sat down on the couch.

"No I think I showed considerable restraint." Mark growled still not in the best mood in the world.

"What is she doing in your room?" Chessy asked her interest peaking.

"I sent her back to her room after I dragged her out of the arena last night after I had a long talk with her about the dangers of sleeping in those places. Imagine my surprise to find her sleeping in the lobby, she may be shy, but she's hardheaded." Mark said.

"You yelled at her didn't you?"

"No, I just carried her up to my room, so she could crash there." Mark said.

Chessy was wondering what the hell was going on. She had wanted these two to hook up and she wasn't having to lift a finger.

"So what are you going to do?" Chessy asked.

"I'm going to get us some breakfast and then I'm going to give her a choice about what she wants to do." Mark said.

"What choice?

"Well she can either stay in her assigned room or room with me." Mark said sitting back.

Oh, can my day get any better, Chessy thought, this was perfect.

"Um Mark why are you doing this?" Chessy asked.

"She's just a kid thats been through some rough times, I feel for her. She needs some help, till she gets stronger, I'm going to help her, thats it." Mark said.

"You know Mark, sometimes you are so sweet." Chessy said getting up to kiss his cheek.

"Hey cut the mushy crap..I'm just trying to help her out a bit, don't make a big deal out of it."

"Mark are you kissing my woman?" Scott asked looking amused. He sat up in bed stretching.

"No, she's kissing me..Maybe you're spending to much time sleeping old man." Mark said laughing.

Chessy just rolled her eyes.

"Tell Em, I'm going to come down and see her after while."

"I'll send her up after she eats..I'm going back to bed.." Mark said taking off.

"Girl, what are you up to?" Scott asked.

Chessy grinned and went to lay beside Scott.

"Hahh Nothing, I 'm not doing a thing and its working out on its own."

Scott raised up and kissed her.

"You are never up to nothing." He said.

Chessy just smiled and pulled him back down for a long kiss.

* * *

Mark walked in his room and found Emily brushing her long hair. He shut the door and placed the bags on the small table. He watched her jump when she heard him He sighed, she acted like he was the grim reaper or something.

"Come eat."

Mark watched her. She had beautiful long hair. Mark loved long hair on a woman, maybe he was old fashioned, but he loved running his fingers through long hair.

Emily walked over and sat down at the table.

Mark handed her one of the bags and she pulled out a plate with pancakes and sausage. He handed her a juice and he sat down.

Mark downed his food and watched her move hers around on the plate.

"Eat!" He snapped causing her to jump.

"You don't look like you weigh nothing now..you need to put some weight on." He said.

Emily put a forkful of pancakes in her mouth. How was she supposed to eat, when she was afraid to even breath in front of him.

Mark sat back and watched her eat.

"Emily..I'm going to give you a choice, either way, your going to have to do one or the other, we cant have you sleeping in lobbies or arenas, its just not safe." Mark said.

Emily looked up at him, wondering what he was going to say.

Mark saw fear in her eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her.

"Hey, its okay..you're not going to get fired or nothing."

Emily looked back down, she had a hard time looking at him, she felt like those green eyes pierced her soul.

"Look you either can stay in the room with the other girls, or you can room with me."

"With you." Emily squeaked out dropping her fork.

Mark smiled. She looked like she might pass out.

"Calm down little girl, I can just as easily have Kali book me a double, two beds."

"I dddont know." Emily said. True it was better than having to deal with those party girls every night, but rooming with Taker. She wasn't sure her heart could take it, she couldn't even speak a sentence in front of him.

"Emily..Look..I'm not going to try anything, if thats what you're worried about. I date..don't have any trouble getting women. I wouldn't try to take advantage of a kid."Mark said.

Emily realized he was trying to help. He was being nice. Maybe it would be okay. She would just have to get used to him, now if she just kept telling herself that, maybe she could convince herself.

"I'm not a kid." She said quietly.

Mark laughed. She actually had a little back bone. Good she would need it if she was going to hang around him.

"Okay, young lady then."

Emily actually looked up at him and smiled.

Wow what a difference he thought when he seen her smile. It transformed her whole face.

"So what do you think?" He said.

What to do. If she stayed with Taker, she wouldn't have to deal with partying to all hours of the night and strange guys hanging around, well just one guy, but he seemed to want to help.

"I choose you." She said looking back down.

Mark grinned. If it was anybody but Emily, he might take that another way.

"Okay then roomie, go see your friend Chessy. I'm going back to bed." Mark said getting up and yawning.

Emily hopped up and put the trash in the can.

"Oh and one more thing, don't ever wake me before ten again." Mark said in his best Undertaker voice and rolled his eyes back in his head.

Emily smiled. She realized he was teasing her.

"I wont." She promised.

She grabbed the extra key card and put it in her pocket.

"I'll see you later." She said shyly.

Mark waved and fell back on the bed.

Hopefully he was doing the right thing, as long as she didn't make a habit of screaming at the crack of dawn every morning.

* * *

Chessy, Kali Paxton and Emily were all piled on Paxton's bed.

"So did he yell at you?" Kali asked.

"No... Yes...well sort of when I woke him up." Emily said.

"Girl don't never disturb his slumber before ten, unless you have a early flight out, then you just get a big stick, poke him and run." Chessy said laughing.

Emily grinned. It was so much fun hanging out with the girls. She hadn't had much fun in her life.

Paxton grinned.

"I had the worse crush on Taker when I was a kid. He is fine as hell." Paxton said.

"Yea me too..I got all this Taker stuff I collected when I was a kid." Chessy said.

"Emily, lots of girls would kill to be in your place, rooming with Mark." Kali said.

"He is handsome, but he's just being nice, I mean he would never look at me like that." Emily said.

"Em, you are pretty, no reason why he wouldn't look at you like that." Chessy.

Emily just shrugged.

"I'm not ready to do anything with any guy right now, anyway." She said.

Chessy looked at the other two girls.

Maybe Emily wasn't ready for a relationship, she wasn't going to push this. Let nature take its course.

"Well then, just take things slow. Mark makes a great friend, and you cant ever have enough friends." Chessy said.

"True." Emily said, but she couldn't imagine being friends with him. He just seemed so larger than life.

"Where's sexy boy, I'm bored, maybe he can dance for us again." Chessy said.

All the girls fell back on the bed laughing.

* * *

Mark packed his stuff up and looked at the time. It was one and he had to be at the airport by two. He wondered where Emily was, she already had her stuff packed.

They were on the same flight, her seat was coach though, he might as well give her a ride to the airport.

Just then Emily walked in.

"Hey..wondered where you got to." Mark said.

"I wwwass just down in Paxton's room." She stuttered out.

Mark grinned, he could just imagine the conversations those four had.

"I'm going down and have a drink before the flight, want to come?" He asked.

"I don't know, I mean I don't drink." She said.

Mark sighed, this one was going to be work.

"They have soda too, you don't have to drink."

She could imagine her mother going into some kind of fit at the thought of her in a bar. Heck why not. She thought.

"Okay."

Mark grabbed both of their bags and they headed downstairs.

Mark grabbed a seat at the bar and ordered a beer and Emily a soda. Mark started up a conversation with Charlie Hass who was there having a beer also.

Emily had never been in a bar in her life and was fascinated with it. This didn't look so sinful she thought shrugging.

Mark smiled, she seemed mesmerized with the bar.

"Darlin, I'm going to go play a quick game of pool." Mark said, him and Charlie getting up.

She nodded just watching people.

"Come over if you get bored." Mark said pointing out where they would be.

"Okay."

Emily sipped on her soda.

"Well well..look what we have here."

Emily groaned. Just what she didn't need Melina.

"I seen you come in with Taker, what is he doing hanging out with you?" Melina asked smirking.

Emily just sat there. She wished she could be more like Chessy and tell Melina where to get off at.

"Cat got your tongue." Melina asked.

Emily just tried to ignore her.

"The way you look, it has to be a pity fuck."

Emily didn't know if it was being in the bar, or the stress of the whole last night and this morning, but she stood, tired of taking crap.

She hauled back and slugged Melina right in the nose.

"Oh my God, you bitch." Melina said and punched Emily in the eye.

Emily jumped on Melina and the two started going at it.

"Hey now..Break it up."

Emily felt herself being pulled off Melina.

Shawn was so glad he decided to come in here. This was priceless.

Shawn laughed as he had to hold Emily back, this wasn't a side he had seen of her before. He guessed she had finally had enough of Melina's crap.

"Melina take off, you caused enough trouble today." Shawn said still holding Emily back.

Melina gave Emily a last nasty look and took off holding her nose.

"Alright Kiddo, where's Mark?"

"Playing pool." Emily said. She was pretty sure Mark was going to be mad.

Shawn let her go and grinned.

Come on Rocky." Shawn said taking her hand.

Emily followed along reluctantly to the back of the bar.

Mark and Charlie were still playing pool when they walked up.

"Hey Mark..Maybe you better keep a better eye on Rocky here." Shawn said laughing.

Mark walked over and looked at Emily.

"What happened?"

Shawn shrugged. "I walked in to find her and Melina going at it. Little Rocky here was holding her own too."

Mark lifted her chin.

"Kid you're going to have one hell of a shiner." Mark said grinning.

Emily just looked at him, he was smiling. She couldn't believe he wasn't mad.

"I hope you gave as good as you got." Mark said.

"I think Em, broke her nose..she has got a mean punch." Shawn said.

Mark laughed and threw a arm around her shoulder.

"Good girl."

"You're not mad?" She asked quietly.

"Hell no, bout time you let her know you ain't taking her crap. I bet she'll think twice before she messes with you again. When we get to Charlotte..I'll take you to the gym with me..teach ya a few moves..Huh?" Mark said.

Emily was confused. She knew fighting was wrong, she had just let her temper get the best of her.

Mark saw the look on her face.

"Emily always remember, never let people run over you. Theres nothing wrong with standing up for yourself." Mark said.

"He's right Em..Don't take crap off Melina." Shawn said.

"You really think you could teach me to fight?"

"Defend yourself..yea. We'll work on that tomorrow." Mark said

"Now let's get to the airport, before we miss our flight."

Shawn watched Mark with her. He was obviously taken with her, but he wasn't so sure it was in any kind of romantic way. Mark seemed to have taken the girl under his wing. Time would tell.

* * *

Mark dropped the bags on the floor.

"You hungry?"

It was after nine at night and he was starving.

Emily stood in the middle of the room feeling lost. She supposed if she was going to room with Mark, she had better learn at least to be able to hold some kind of conversation with him.

"I guess." She said.

Mark looked at her. She looked like a frightened deer.

"Why don't you go ahead and shower and I'll order us some dinner." Mark said.

Emily got her bag and pulled out sleeping pants and a t-shirt and practically ran to the bathroom shutting the door. Mark heard the lock click and he rolled his eyes.

She made him feel like some kinda pervert.

Mark groaned at the knock on his door. What now.

He opened the door to Chessy, Paxton and Kali.

"Where's Em?" Chessy asked pushing her way in.

"Come right on in." Mark said sighing.

"She's in the shower." Mark said.

"You haven't been mean to her have you? Paxton asked.

"No, and if one you ask me that one more time, I'm going to scream." Mark said picking up the phone to order dinner.

"Testy isn't he?" Chessy said.

Mark decided to ignore the comment and placed his order and hung up.

"Shawn told us what happened with Melina, is she okay." Kali asked.

"She's fine, she got a black eye, she gave Melina a bloody nose, not much else to tell." Mark said laying back on his bed.

The girls plopped down on he other side of the bed.

"So what are you two going to do tonight?" Chessy asked.

"Eat and go to bed." Mark snapped.

Chessy grinned and Kali and Paxton laughed.

"You girls really need to get your mind out of the gutter." Mark said.

"Hey we didn't say a word." Chessy said.

"You didn't have to." Mark muttered.

"You seem kinda moody." Chessy said.

"Yea whats wrong?" Paxton asked.

"Let's see..I'm tired, I'm hungry and all you girls want to do is drive me crazy with a million questions." Mark snapped.

"We just want to make sure Em, is okay, then we'll leave crabby." Chessy said.

Mark closed his eyes and counted to ten.

He heard the bathroom door open and all the girls jumped off the bed at once.

"Em..you okay?" Chessy asked.

"Yea I'm fine." She said.

"Girl I heard you kicked Melina's ass, way to go." Kali said.

"Yea way to go." Paxton said.

Emily smiled, she was glad her friends came to see her.

They all piled on her bed and the girls were asking her a million and one questions.

Mark realized Emily had said more to the girls in 2 minutes they he had ever heard her say.

He laid there with his eyes closed trying to relax, but they sounded like a bunch of clucking hens.

Where the hell were their husbands, damn if he was married his wife would be running around all hours of the night.

"Chessy this is not a slumber party, go home." Mark said getting up.

"Jeez what crawled up your ass?" Chessy asked.

Emily's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe Chessy said that to Mark, she would be scared to death to say anything like that to him.

Mark went over to the bed with his hands on his hips.

"You are pushing the line tonight, go home to your husband where you belong." He said his eyes narrowing.

"Come on Chessy." Kali said recognizing a fit of temper about to blow.

"Yea." Paxton said getting up.

Emily knew he was about to explode, she didn't even have to know him that well to see that.

Chessy stood up and crossed her arms, not a good sign.

"You do not tell me what to do, you overgrown butt head."

"This is my room brat...now get the hell out!" Mark yelled.

Chessy just looked at him and then did something she never did, she burst into tears.

"What the fuck." Mark muttered, just what he needed a hormonal female.

Paxton, Kali and Emily were looking at him like he the worlds biggest bastard.

"Chessy stop crying. Cant ya just cuss me out like ya usually do?" He said.

"It's okay Chessy, lets get you back to your room." Kali.

Mark watched the girls hover around her like satellites .

"Move." Mark barked at them.

They looked at him and decided it wasn't worth pissing him off again and moved out of his way.

"Chessy sugar, I'm sorry I yelled." He said pulling her into a hug.

Chessy sniffed and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry too, I don't know whats wrong with me." She said.

"You're pregnant and your tired." Kali said as if that explained everything.

Mark bent and kissed her on the head.

"Go home and get some rest, okay?"

She nodded.

"Chessy thanks for coming by." Emily said giving her a hug after Mark had let her go.

The girls said goodnight and left and Emily felt like following them.

She was going to have to be careful not to make him mad.

"Come on lets eat." Mark said.

Emily followed him over to the table and sat down.

He set a steak and salad in front of her.

"I know you probably think I'm a ogre. I can be moody, but usually Chessy holds her own. I guess she a little emotional, because she's pregnant." Mark said cutting his steak.

"Thats what it is." Emily agreed.

"I was talking to Kali, she goes to the arena early everyday, she said you could catch a ride with her." Mark said.

"Okay." She said.

She sure wasn't much for smalltalk Mark thought.

"We'll work out together in the morning, I'll set the clock for ten."

He saw the peek of interest in her for the first time.

Emily perked up little, Mark had said he would teach her some fighting techniques. That for some reason interested her.

They finished eating and Mark put the plates back on the room service tray.

Emily watched him as he went to shower.

When the door shut she went and got on her bed laying there.

Mark came out a few minutes later and she relieved to see head had on sweatpants although he didn't have a shirt on. Emily did her best to avoid looking at his massive chest. There was no getting away from the fact he was a fine looking man. She might be shy and a little scared of him ,but she still was a woman and she was affected by having the Undertaker up close and personal.

Mark sat on the edge of her bed and she shrank back from him.

Mark just rolled his eyes.

"Let me look at that eye." He said gently taking hold of her chin.

"Hurt?"

"Yea, a little." She said.

"Well its a beaut, champ." He said grinning.

Emily couldn't help but smiling. She actually felt more empowered than she ever had by hitting Melina today. Emily knew she should feel bad about slugging Melina, but she didn't.

"You have a beautiful smile Emily." Mark said and almost laughed as Emily turned three shades of red.

"Will it bother you if I turn on the TV?' he asked.

"No."

Mark pulled back her cover and watched as she scooted under. He pulled the covers up around her.

"Get some rest." he said turning off the light and laying back on his bed.

Mark turned on the TV and flipped channels for a few minutes before finding the news.

Emily tried to watch him without him noticing. She couldn't help herself. A man like Mark demanded attention.

His big body overpowered the bed, his arms were huge, much bigger than they looked on TV. The tattoos on him, were beautiful.

She sighed and flipped on her back. She was tired, how was she going to sleep with that man just a few feet away.

"Cant sleep Darlin?"

"uhh no."

"Want me to turn the TV off?" Mark asked.

"No..its not bothering me." She said.

Mark figured she couldn't relax with him around, but what was he going to do, sleep in the bathroom?

Mark grunted as he got up. His knees stayed stiff more and more these days.

"You okay?" Emily asked as she watched him get up. She could see he was hurting.

"Damn knees."

Mark sat down on the edge of her bed and she practically jumped off.

Mark reached over and pulled her back to where she had been laying.

"Kid, I already told ya theres no reason for you to jump every time I get near you."

Emily just lay there looking up at him. God he was even bigger the closer he got.

Mark almost laughed she looked stiff as a board, no wonder she couldn't sleep.

"Turn on your side."

"Why." She whispered her eyes getting wide.

Mark never met a woman he couldn't charm, when he wanted to. He didn't like having this was scared to death of him.

Mark took her shoulders gently and rolled her facing away from him.

"I promise no ritual sacrifices tonight." He said the laughter rumbling up from his chest.

Emily had frozen as soon as he put his hands on her. His joke calmed her fast beating heart a bit. She kept telling herself, that Mark meant her no harm.

Mark laid his hands on her back and started rubbing lightly hoping to relax her. Most woman would love to have Taker rubbing there back. He figured he just had to get her used to him.

Emily froze again when he started rubbing her back. His hands were huge. Emily lay there stiff afraid to move.

Mark frowned this wouldn't do at all. He was not going to have her jumping like a scared cat every time he moved.

"Kid set up a minute." He said.

Emily sat up facing him but kept her head down.

Mark took her hands in his big ones.

"I already told you..I wouldn't hurt you..What are you so scared of?" He asked.

Mark knew she was painfully shy and that was part of it. But there had to be more.

Emily finally looked up at him.

"It's just..Well your so big and I'm not used to being around guys, especially in the same room." She said and looked down again.

Mark figured the fact she talked to him in a compete sentence without stuttering was improvement.

"I realize The Undertaker might be scary to you, but lucky for you, you're rooming with Mark, not Taker." He said smiling down at her.

Emily lifted her head again and saw the smile. She knew she was being silly, being scared of him.

"Besides I'm used to the ladies falling all over me, not trying to get away from me, your starting to hurt my feelings." Mark said rubbing her hands while he talked.

Emily actually smiled when he said that. She could understand woman being crazy about him.

"Okay, a smile..thats a lot better."

He reached out and brushed back a lock of long hair that had fell over her cheek. This time she didn't flinch.

"You still not feeling sleepy/" he asked.

"No." She said.

"Lay back down and let me rub your back now, I bet you'll be asleep in ten minutes."

Emily took a deep breath and rolled back over. In her mind she knew Mark wasn't going to hurt her or try anything.

Mark once again laid his big hands on her back and rubbed gently. He didn't know why it was so important for her to learn to trust him. He told himself it was just his ego. He couldn't stand for a woman not to gush over him. But deep down he felt a connection with this kid. Mark couldn't put his finger on the exact reasons but it seemed important.

He smiled when he felt her whole body relax.

"Feel good?" he asked moving his hands up to her shoulders to rub

"Mmm hmm."

Mark grinned, he would bet she was already half asleep.

He leaned over after a few minutes and seen she was fast asleep.

Mark slipped the covers up over her and got back in his bed. He flipped the channels till he fold a movie to watch. He was wide awake for some reason. He looked over at her sleeping peacefully. At least one of them would get some sleep tonight.

* * *

Emily woke up early the next morning and was confused about where she was for a moment. Then is came back to her. She was in Mark's room. The last thing she remembered was Mark rubbing her back, she must have fell asleep.

She looked at the clock. It was just after eight. Way to early to bother Mark.

She got up and grabbed her jeans and t-shirt and went in the bathroom to change.

Emily decided to go for a walk and bring Mark back breakfast.

When she got down to the lobby, she ran into Paxton coming back from her morning run.

"Hey Em."

"Hey..I was just going to go for a walk." She said.

"Wow you really got a shiner there." Paxton said looking at her eye.

"Yea, it looks bad."

"Wear it with prise, I bet it was worth it to punch Melina in the nose." Paxton said.

Emily grinned. It had been satisfying, she had to admit.

"Kali and I are going over together..Meet us down her at one, Okay?" Paxton said.

"Okay..and thanks..I appreciate the ride." Emily said.

"No problem..see you then." Paxton said.

Emily walked down the sidewalk. It was nice out and the cool morning air felt good. She took her time and enjoyed the peace and quite of early morning. Her thoughts kept going back to Mark. She didn't really understand what his interest in her was, why he was helping her.

She blushed as she thought of his hands on her last night. She knew he didn't mean it in any kind of sexual way. After all why would a guy that looked like that make a pass at her.

She looked at the time and seen she had been gone longer than she thought. She stopped on the way back to the hotel, at a local bakery and grabbed some fresh croissants and some pastry and headed back to the room.

* * *

Emily opened the door, it was ten and the alarm clock was blaring, but Mark was sleeping right through it.

He said he wanted up at ten, but he hadn't moved.

She made a pot of coffee and looked over at the bed.

Should she wake him? It was after ten, and he had said ten.

She sighed and walked over to the bed.

"Mark."

He didn't budge.

"Mark!" She said louder, but he still didn't move.

She bit her lip. What to do. If he didn't get up on time, he might get mad.

She sat down on the edge of his bed and reached out her hand and put it on his shoulder. God his muscles were hard she thought.

"Mark!" She said in a loud voice and shook his shoulder.

Mark suddenly jumped up.

"What!" He bellowed.

Emily jumped so bad she slipped off the bed and fell in the floor.

Mark groaned and leaned over the side of the bed to find Emily sprawled in the floor.

He gave her a sheepish look and held out his hand to help her up. He pulled her back to the bed to sit.

"Sorry kid, I'm not the easiest person to wake up." he said stretching.

"It's okay..I got us some breakfast and the coffee is ready." She said trying not to stare at his chest.

"Thanks..Lets eat and we'll head down to the gym." he said.

Emily hopped up and went and put the food on two paper plates and poured them both a cup of coffee.

Mark stumbled over and sat down grabbing the coffee.

He wolfed down the croissants and pastry's and Emily smiled. He certainly liked to eat.

"You cook?" He asked.

"Yes." She said sipping her coffee.

"Real food, not that rabbit shit they serve at fancy restaurants." Mark said.

Emily laughed at his euphemism.

Mark watched her face transformed by laughter. Beautiful is what she was.

"Yes..I can cook anything. Its one of the few worthwhile things my mother ever taught me." She said.

Mark watched her face change when she mentioned her mother.

"Do ya think, if I get a room with a kitchenette, you might make me some fried chicken..God that would be great." He said grinning.

"Sure..I would be happy to." She said.

She would do anything to pay him back for everything he was doing for her.

Mark did smiled then.

"Great, real food. Chessy and Kali invite me once in a while for home cooking, but I hate to impose on them all the time.

"I doubt they see it as a imposition." Emily said. She knew the girls thought the world of Mark.

"I know, but they have their own families. I hate to butt in all the time." Mark said.

"I'll cook for you any time you want." Emily said smiling at him.

Mark didn't know why, but that simple statement from her pleased him more than anything had in a long time. She was easier with him this morning. She wasn't as nervous and that too made him happy.

"Okay..you got some shorts or sweats you can wear to workout in?" He asked standing up.

"I got some sweats."

"Good, go get changed and I'll throw on some shorts and we''l go down to the gym."

Emily grabbed her sweats from her bag and a tank top and went to change.

* * *

Mark started out making her do stretches to warm up. Then while he lifted weights, he put her on the treadmill for twenty minutes.

Emily didn't really think she was out of shape, but after twenty minutes on the treadmill she thought she was going to die.

Mark laughed as she about fell off of it and he grabbed her to steady her.

"We're done right?" She asked hopefully.

Mark looked down at her flushed face and grinned.

"No, not yet." He said.

Mark went and got some boxing gloves for both of them and they sparred together.

He showed how to protect her face and how to jab out while still protecting herself.

Mark put her on the punching bag for a while letting her wear that out for a while. He found some of the best therapy for problems was lacing up his gloves and laying it down a on a punching bag.

"Alright kid...do some stretching and I think you're done for the day."

She did what he told her and then walked over to him.

"So how do ya feel?" he asked.

"Tired, but good." She said smiling up at him.

He reached out and pushed a strand of hair that had escaped from her pony tail, behind her ear.

"Good...You go on up and get ready for work..I'll see you tonight, wait for me in my dressing room and I'll give you a ride back to the hotel." He said.

"Okay." She said and started to walk off.

Emily turned back around.

"Mark thanks."

Mark snagged her arm and pulled her close and kissed her on the top of her head.

"No problem kid, now git."

She smiled and ran off to get ready for work.

Mark smiled as he watched her, he was going to enjoy having her around.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank to chicoberia, Iheartmyhubby, Kyaku-kun, Sharnhorst, Takerslady,_

_SandraMoore7474,crazychick86,Undertakerlover,VolcomStoneBabe,tanya2byour21,SimplyDassy,_

_iluvspikee,HBKsgirl, and Blackstar1979 for the great reviews_

* * *

Mark walked into the cafeteria. He was going to grab a quick snack and some water.

He grabbed a couple of apples and a bottled water went to sit down.

"Hey."

"Hey Scott." Mark said as Scott sat down beside him.

"So how's things going with Em?" he asked.

"How come every time someone asks me that, I think theres more to the question?" Mark said.

"I don't know what you mean?" Scott said.

Mark just looked at him, he had the feeling everyone was up to something, but he wasn't sure what.

"Hey Mark..I got something for you." Emily said walking up.

Mark looked up and smiled.

"Hey Darlin."

Emily handed him a plate of fried chicken.

"I made it just for you...its homemade, not the frozen stuff." She said shyly.

Mark didn't know what to say, no one ever did stuff like this for him. Even when he was married, his wives didn't cook. They hired cooks.

Emily shuffled a little when Mark didn't say anything.

Scott just shook his head, boy was Mark clueless sometimes. He kicked Mark under the table to jump start him.

Mark jumped and glared at Scott but then he realized he had zoned out and he looked up at Emily.

"Emily that was real sweet of you, thank you." He said.

She smiled, just happy she had done something to please him.

Mark took a bite. God she was a good cook he thought.

"Darlin best damn chicken I ever tasted." he said and started polishing it off piece by piece.

Emily grinned and went back to work.

"Hey let me have a piece." Scott said reaching out to grab one.

Mark smacked his hand back.

"She made it for me." He said.

"Aw come on man, you can give up one piece." Scott said.

"Okay, just one, since you're going to whine like a bitch."

Scott grinned and grabbed a piece.

"Damn she is a good cook." Scott said.

"Yea..she's great." Mark said.

Scott sat back. This was getting more interesting by the minute. He could see why Chessy like playing these little matchmaking games.

"Okay man, I got to go hunt down my wife." Scott said getting up.

"See ya." Mark said sitting back.

Emily came over and grabbed the empty plate.

"Emily that was great, thanks honey."

"You're welcome."

"So have you had a break?" He asked.

"No..not yet." Emily said.

"Well take one, we'll go for a walk." .

Emily looked up at him. He was really starting to grow on her.

"Okay..let me ask James. I'll be back."

Mark waited and she came back a minute later.

"Alright.. I'm ready." She said.

Mark grabbed her hand and they left the cafeteria.

Mark took her to his dressing room. He held the door open for her and followed her in.

"I wanted to make sure you knew how to find it, so you can meet me here after my match."

Emily nodded.

Mark sat down.

"Our flight out leaves at seven in the morning, so I want to get out of here as quick as possible and get to bed."

"I'm usually done by ten. I'll come back here and wait for you." She said.

"Come over here and sit down..I know you must be tired from standing on your feet all day."

Emily sat beside him on the couch and Mark threw his arm around her.

"How is your day going, no one is messing with you, are they?"

"No..its going fine..I'm a little sore from working out this morning." She said.

"Where do you hurt?" Mark asked.

"My shoulders and my legs."

Mark plucked her up before she could protest and sat her between his legs and started rubbing her shoulders. She thought about jumping up, but it felt so good, she just moaned and sat there.

"Feel better?" Mark asked as he massaged her shoulders.

"Yes." She said quietly.

There was a knock at the door and Chessy popped her head in. Her smiled got even bigger at the site that met her. Yep things were moving along nicely.

"Chessy knock and then wait for someone to tell ya to come in." Mark said shaking his head.

Chessy shut the door and just grinned

"So what are you guys up to?" She asked.

"Emily is a little sore from working out, just helping her work the knicks out." Mark said.

Chessy nodded.

"So did you want something?" Mark asked.

"No not really, just stopped by to visit..but I guess I should be getting back before Scott sends out the posse." She said.

"I'll see you later." Emily said.

Chessy waved and then left.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes thanks..I better get back to work." She said.

"I'll walk ya back." He said standing and lifting her to her feet.

* * *

Chessy sat on Scott's lap barely able to contain herself. 

"She was practically sitting in his lap and he was rubbing her shoulders. I mean, a week ago, she would have passed out if a guy touched her." Chessy said.

Scott grinned at her enthusiasm.

:"Well it does seem if they are getting close, but don't forget Em, has had a rough time, she may not be ready for a relationship right now."

"I know..I just thinks its great. Em is a great girl and Mark is wonderful, if you can get past that grumpy bit, I just want to see them happy." She said.

"I know..I just don't want you to stress yourself out if it don't work out the way you plan." Scott said.

"Scott things always work out the way I plan..I got you didn't I." She said kissing him.

"mmmmm." He said returning her kiss.

* * *

"Well work out when we get to Jersey tomorrow." Mark said as he packed his stuff. 

He wanted everything to be packed in the morning, he as going to have a hard enough time getting going that early in the morning.

"Okay." Emily said.

She was packing her stuff up to.

They had grabbed some burgers on the way home from the arena and ate.

"Go ahead and grab the shower." Mark said.

Emily grabbed her stuff and went in the bathroom.

Mark lay back on the bed and watched TV until he heard her come out.

Emily went and climbed into bed. It had been a long day and she was tired from the workout this morning.

She jumped when she heard a long a loud bump and long string of cursing from the bathroom.

"Fuck!" She heard again.

She wondered if he was okay.

He didn't sound happy, but she didn't hear anything else and was kinda worried.

She got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"What!"

Okay maybe she shouldn't have bothered him.

"Are you okay." She asked nervously, he sounded really mad.

She heard another muttered "Shit" and stepped back from the door.

Mark jerked the door open and looked a little embarrassed.

"I hit my fucking head on the shower head." He muttered waiting for her to laugh at him, hell if one of the other guys did some shit like that he would be laughing his ass off.

"Come here, let me see." She said grabbing his hand. She pushed him back to sit on the bed and moved his other hand away from his forehead.

He had a small gash and a bump was forming. He must have hit it pretty hard she thought.

Emily got some soap and a wash cloth and cleaned it out. It wasn't that deep she could see.

She grabbed a band aid out of her bag and covered the small cut.

Mark hadn't said anything, he was to surprised by her actions. She was worrying over him like a mother hen.

"It's not that bad, does it hurt?" She asked rubbing the top of his head.

"Naw, its okay..Thanks." He said.

Emily just smiled and bent and kissed his forehead.

Mark smiled, this was a woman that was meant to be a mother. He would bet she had been a great mother to her baby girl, it was a damn shame what had happened.

"Why don't you lay down and try to get some sleep." She told Mark and went and hopped in her bed.

Mark reached out and turned out the light. He was dead, he wouldn't have any trouble sleeping tonight.

Emily lay back and cuddled up to her extra pillow. She smiled as she thought of Mark. Someone who only knew him as the Undertaker, would never know what a sweet caring man he really was.

Yea he could be loud and be a bully, but he was also quite and thoughtful, smart and funny. There were so many facets to the man.

She just couldn't believe she was so lucky, that he actually wanted to be friends with her.

She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Emily jumped up when the alarm went off at five-thirty. She got up and started some coffee and got dressed. 

The only problem was that Mark hadn't moved.

Well she didn't have a choice, she was going to have to wake him.

She went to his bed and sat on the edge. Maybe startling him wasn't a good idea.

She got back up and grabbed a cup of coffee, maybe if she handed him coffee first thing, he wouldn't have a chance to yell.

She set the coffee on the bedside table and bit her lip. Emily really didn't like it when he yelled, especially at her.

"Mark." She said.

Of course he didn't even move.

She took a deep breath and decided maybe she could wake him up by rubbing his arm.

She put her hand on his big arm and started rubbing it. He felt so warm, she thought.

"Mark, wake up." She said a little louder.

He stirred a bit, moving to his back, which dragged her hand to his chest. Great she thought.

Emily gently rubbed his chest and called his name again."Mark, come on wake up."

Mark's first thought was the nice sensation of a hand on his chest.

He stretched and opened his eyes to find Emily sitting beside him, her eyes full of apprehension.

Emily jumped when his eyes opened. He was probably going to yell now.

Mark felt bad, he knew she was waiting for him to get mad and yell at her.

Emily hadn't even noticed her hand was still rubbing his chest.

Mark took a hold of the hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

Emily sighed with relief. She guessed that meant he wasn't going to get mad.

Emily reached over and grabbed the mug of coffee.

"Sit up and drink this." She said.

Mark sat up and took the mug from her.

"Thanks kid." He said sighing as he smelled the coffee.

After two mugs of coffee, Mark got up and got dressed. Emily had a mug herself while Mark was getting dressed.

Mark grabbed their bags.

"You ready?" he asked.

Emily nodded and followed him out the door, grateful that he hadn't lost his temper this morning.

Mark slept the whole flight, so when they got to the hotel. He was ready to go eat.

"Do you want something?" He asked Emily.

She yawned and shook her head.

"I think I'm just going to nap..I'm sleepy."

Mark nodded, but he was really hoping for some company.

Mark watched her climb on the bed and lay down.

He walked over and bent to kiss her cheek.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." He said.

"Okay." She said already half asleep.

* * *

Mark tried to find someone to have breakfast with him, but seems everyone had went back to bed. 

He knocked On Kevin's door to see if he was up.

Kevin answered yawning.

He grinned Misha was running around the room making her unicorn fly.

"Hey Uncle Mark." She said.

"Hey baby."

"You guys want to have breakfast?" He asked.

"What I would really like is a couple more hours sleep, Kali is sleeping, but Misha got up, so I guess we might as well." Kevin said.

"I'll take Misha with me, you grab a couple of hours." Mark said.

"You sure?" Kevin asked.

"Yea..What do you say baby girl, want to hang out with Uncle Mark?"

"Yes,, can I daddy?" She said running up to Kevin.

Kevin smiled and picked her up.

"Okay, but be good." He said giving her a kiss.

"I will." She said.

Mark took Misha in his arms.

"I'll call, before I bring her back." Mark said.

* * *

"Uncle Mark." 

"Yea baby?" He said as he sipped strong coffee.

"Are you and Emily getting married?"

Mark about choked on the coffee.

"Uh no, why would you ask that?"

"Cause yall stay in the same room." Misha said taking another bite of her pancakes.

"Well baby, we're just friends..she needed a place to stay, so she's staying with me." He said.

"She's pretty..do you kiss her like mommy and daddy kiss?"

Mark grinned.

"No honey..we just kiss like friends, like I kiss Aunt Chessy."

"Oh..but why..She needs a man, I heard Aunt Chessy say that."

Mark rolled his eyes, Chessy and her matchmaking, He wondered what kind of loser, Chessy was going to sic on poor Emily.

"You're right she is very pretty, but I guess me and her, just like being friends."

"Well I think you should take her on a date, she might marry someone else, then you wouldn't have a roommate." Misha said.

"Well I'll think about it okay." He said humoring her.

"Okay." She said smiling.

* * *

Mark looked at his watch as he opened the door. It was three. He had taken Misha to the park to play for a while before he dropped her back at her room. 

"Hey." Mark said.

"Hey." Emily said smiling at him.

She was lying on the bed reading.

"Been up long?"

"Yea for about an hour."

He sat down beside her on her bed.

"How about we go to a movie or something tonight, since we have the day free?" He asked.

"I thought we had to work out?"

"Well darlin, I'm going to be lazy today, we'll hit the gym in the morning.

"Okay." Emily said laying her book down.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"No..I went down and got a sandwich for lunch."

Emily looked at the man sitting so close to her. Just a few days ago, she had found him overwhelming. Now she found his presence comforting.

"What time do you want to catch a movie?" she asked.

"About six, is that okay with you?"

She nodded.

"I'm going and visit with Chessy awhile."

"Okay darlin..I think I'm just going to lay around here and relax."

She got up and grabbed the key card.

'I'll be back in a while."

He nodded and lay back on her bed.

Mark knew he was getting a itch. He was going to have find a woman pretty soon, or he would turn into bear. There were plenty of ring rats around. He would just have to pick him one out.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"Come at me again."

Emily threw her foot forward and punched with her right hand.

Mark smiled as his hand absorbed the impact.

"Good Again."

Emily was sweating, when Mark said workout, he meant workout. They had been at it for over two hours.

Mark sparred with her for thirty more minutes and then threw her a bottle of water and a towel.

"Get you some shorts..sweats is to hot to workout in." Mark said.

Emily cast her eyes down. There was no was she was going out in public with shorts on. It was bad enough she couldn't hide the scar on her face.

Mark sat down beside her and took a long drink of water. Emily had been rooming with him for a few weeks now. He learned to read her pretty well. He could tell something was bothering her. She always clammed up and looked down when she was upset or unsure of herself.

"Whats wrong?"

Emily shrugged.

"Come on Kiddo..Talk to me." Mark said.

Emily over the last few weeks had avoided having Mark see her legs. She slept in long sleeping pants and never came out of the bathroom unless her legs were covered. She was very self conscious of the two scars on her lower left leg. She had one on her upper thigh also and the one on her side.

Mark waited. Patience was essential with Emily. He knew when she was ready to talk she would.

Finally she lifted her head to look at Mark. Mark saw the apprehension in her eyes.

"I got some scars on my legs." Was all she said and looked back down.

Mark decided a public gym was not the time and place to get her to talking.

Mark threw his arm around her shoulder.

"What do ya say..we go back to the room and clean up and order some dinner. We got the day free..we'll watch some movies or something." Mark said.

Emily smiled then. Mark had been so great to her. She didn't ever think she could be friends with a guy, especially someone as overwhelming as Mark Callaway.

But in a little over a week, Mark had become very important to her.

"Okay."

Mark pulled her up.

"We have to work tomorrow..so we hit the gym about ten."

"I have to be at the arena at one." She said.

"Then you're lucky..you only have to work out for two hours tomorrow." He said teasing her.

"Good, cause I think my arms are going to fall off." She said laughing.

"Hey Em, Hi Mark"

Emily smiled shyly at Dave.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey Dave." Mark said.

Emily watched Dave get on the treadmill. He had a nice body one couldn't help admiring.

"Little girl, if I didn't know better, I would think you're checking Dave out." Mark said laughing.

Emily blushed deep red.

"I wasn't." She denied.

Mark laughed and pulled her to his side.

"It's okay..a lot of girls like looking at him."

"Dave is good looking." Emily said looking down in embarrassment.

"Hey what am I?" Mark asked teasing her.

"Beautiful." She said quietly. Dave was handsome. But to her Mark was a breathtaking site.

Mark blushed a little at the compliment, he hadn't seen that one coming.

"Well thank you Darlin, but I'm just a broke down old man, hardly beautiful." Mark said grabbing their gear.

Emily grabbed his hand causing Mark to look up at her.

"You're not broke down and you're not old and you are beautiful inside and out." She said.

Mark did smile then

He lifted their gear and bent and kissed her cheek.

"You're a real sweet girl Emily. I'm going to hate it when you start dating, theres not a guy I know, good enough for you."

"Thats not going to happen anyway, who would date me?" She asked walking away.

Mark frowned. Emily had no self confidence, thats why had her working out with her, he was trying to build her up, physically as well as mentally.

Mark sighed. Rome wasn't built in a day. It was going to take time.

* * *

Mark sat on the bed flipping channels. His mind really wasn't on the TV. It was on Emily. He was worried about her. She was so down on herself. 

He looked up as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I ordered us some dinner." Mark said.

Emily sat down on his bed.

"Mark, how am I ever going to pay you back for all the stuff you do, I mean you let me crash in your room and you feed me all the time, at least let me give you some money, for staying in your room."

"I don't need your damn money, I don't want to hear any shit like that again." Mark snapped.

Emily looked down, she had pissed him off, she hadn't meant to. She just felt like she owed him so much.

Mark felt bad as soon as the words left his mouth. He tried to keep things on a even keel with Emily. She was so sensitive. He defiantly didn't want to go around snapping her head off.

"I didn't mean to snap, kid..But I don't expect anything from you..other than friendship,okay?"

Emily looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay." She said.

Mark found boxing on and they sat and watched till their food arrived.

Mark set the food on the table and they sat down to eat.

"So I hear you and the girls went shopping yesterday." Mark said.

"Yea..Chessy bought out the infant department. But she don't know if its a boy or girl..so she has a lot of light blue and yellow clothes." Emily said laughing.

"Yea..her and Scott both will go overboard, being there first kid." Mark said.

"I know..its so exciting when your pregnant for the first time..." Emily began and then she stopped.

She bit her lip. Would she ever be able to carry on a normal conversation without memories crushing in on her again?

Mark didn't want to force her to talk about things she wasn't ready to. He let it go for now.

Emily sighed. Mark probably thought she was nuts.

"Hey look what I got for us." Mark said and lifted the lid off the third plate.

Emily grinned. It was triple chocolate cake with fudge and whipped cream.

"Scoot around her, we'll share it." Mark said.

Emily slid her chair around besides his and Mark handed her an extra fork.

She took a big bite.

"Gosh thats so good." She said.

Mark smiled and made sure she ate most of it.

Emily got up and stacked the dishes back on the tray.

Mark laid back against the headboard on his bed and watched her. Just in the last few weeks he had seen a change in her. She was gaining more confidence and she was a lot more comfortable around him.

"Come here and sit with me." Mark said.

Emily got beside him on the bed and sat cross legged.

"There's a horror flick coming on in about twenty minutes." Mark said.

"Okay."

"Emily...I want ya to go out and get you some shorts tomorrow..You'll be a lot more comfortable working out." Mark said.

Emily just sat there.

"Darlin..you cant hide from the world from the rest of your life, anyone who knows you, ain't going to give a shit about a few scars..Thats not what I see when I look at you." Mark said.

"Put your legs up here Darlin." Mark said indicating his lap.

Emily shut her eyes but put her legs across his thighs. Mark pushed her pajama bottoms up and saw the two scars on her left leg. They looked like they had been deep, but time had faded them slightly. Mark rubbed his hands gently over them.

"Where else?' He asked.

Emily pointed to the place on her upper thigh. He rolled up the leg of her pajamas till he saw it. This one was very light compared to the two on her leg. His fingers skimmed over it.

Emily figured if she wasn't so nervous about him seeing the scars, she would have died on the spot from Mark rubbing her thigh.

"Anymore?"

Emily raised her shirt enough for him to see the one on her left side. It was long and thin, but it must have been deep. It was puckered at the edges and probably the worst one she had.

He ran his fingers down it causing her to shiver.

"Emily, those don't change who you are, I don't give a damn about a few scars and neither will anyone else." Mark said.

Emily looked up to meet his eyes. All she saw was concern and kindness. Tears gathered in her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Marks didn't say a word he just lifted her in his lap and let her cry.

Mark knew he couldn't make this all better or tell her it was alright, because it wasn't. Mark just held her and stroked her back while she cried.

He rocked her till her sobs quited and her tears slowed.

"You okay?" He asked.

Emily nodded but still held on to him. After the accident, she had never had no one to comfort her or hold her, all she ever had was herself.

"Mark its not really about the scars, I mean yea I hate people staring wondering what the hell happened to me, but every time I look in the mirror or look at the scars, it brings it all back. I miss my little girl." She said burying her face in his chest.

Mark's heart broke for her, and he felt so helpless knowing there wasn't a damn thing he could do to make it better. Maybe the only thing he could do was let her talk about it.

"Tell me what happened." Mark said.

"I had a beautiful little girl, Bonnie. She was three months old and I was taking her to the doctor, for her three month well check. Some drunk driver jumped the median and crashed into us. Bonnie was killed instantly." She said choking back a sob.

Mark tightened his arms around her and held her.

"The car was practically crushed with me in it, thats how I got all these scars. I don't know why Bonnie had to die, its not fair, maybe my mother was right, maybe God was punishing me for having sex, or sinning , I don't know." She said bitterly.

Mark couldn't believe a mother would say that to her child. What kind of monster was she.

"Emily, thats hogwash and I think deep inside you know better, bad things happen, theres no how and why, some idiot decided to drive drunk, and you happened to be on the same road, its not fair, your right, but God is not punishing you." He said.

Emily sighed. She knew Mark was right, but she just felt so sick inside every time she thought of her little girl being gone.

"Darlin, I wish I could make this better, but I can't. But anytime you need to talk, I'm here." Mark said.

Emily hugged him. In just a weeks time, Mark had become so important to her.

"Thanks Mark." She said.

"Anytime." Mark said and kissed the top of her head.

She made a move to get up but Mark held her close.

"It's a scary movie, you might need me to protect ya." He said laughing.

Emily smiled and laid back in his arms. She hadn't really wanted to move anyway.

Mark held her till she was deep asleep and he carried her over to her bed and slid her beneath the covers and kissed her cheek.

He didn't know why he felt so protective of Emily. But he was going to be there for her and take care of her, no matter what.

* * *

"Chessy why don't you just have a ultra sound?" Kali asked. 

"Cause I don't want to know, I just want to guess."

Emily laughed as she tied the wedding ring on a string.

"Okay, now you have to lay back and then we hold the ring over your stomach, if it moves back and forth, its a boy, if it goes in a circle its a girl." Emily said.

"Do you guys think this is really scientific?" Paxton asked.

"Naw, but its fun." Chessy said from her place laying on the couch.

Just then Kevin walked into his dressing room.

"What in the hell are you girls doing?" He said taking in the strange site of Chessy laying on the couch and Emily swinging the ring over her stomach and the other two girls standing beside her.

"Trying to figure out if its a boy or a girl." Kali said.

Kevin rolled his eyes, these girls were nuts.

"It's a boy." Emily said smiling.

"Cool..I wonder how accurate that is?" Chessy asked.

The other girls shrugged.

Chessy sat up.

"So Em, how are you and Mark getting along?"

Emily sat down beside Chessy.

"Great." She said a smile spreading over her face.

Chessy grinned this was a good sign.

"Thats great..I'm really glad."

"He's a really good friend. Mark has been really sweet to me." Emily said.

Kevin grinned behind the paper he was reading. Thats the last thing Chessy wanted to hear.

"Thats good Emily, Mark is really great." Kali said.

Paxton nodded.

Chessy thought about it. Some of the great romances had started out as friendships and Emily was still in a fragile state of mind, maybe it was better if things moved slow.

"You guys want to go shopping in the morning..I need shorts for when I work out with Mark." Emily said.

"We're there." Kali said grinning.

"You bet, maybe I need to buy some boy outfits." Chessy said.

Paxton smiled.

"Yea I need to pick up a few things."

"Well our flight don't leave till two..how about we meet downstairs at nine." Emily said.

"Alright." Chessy said.

Just then Mark poked his head in the door.

"Join the party." Kevin said laughing.

Mark grinned. When these four got together, party was right.

Kali jumped up.

"I got to get back to work..see you guys later. She stopped and kissed Kevin and left.

"Me to. Call me later." Paxton said and headed out.

"Emily..I got a date tonight..I don't know when I'm going to be in..here's the key card to the room." Mark said handing her the card.

"Okay."

Mark hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Be careful..Scott said he would give you a ride back to the hotel..lock up good."

"Okay..have a good time." She said smiling up at him.

Chessy frowned and her frown was getting worse and worse.

"Little girl what ya frowning for, you okay." Mark asked sitting down beside Chessy.

"Umm I'm just getting a headache." She said.

"Well take nap or something, don't want you getting sick." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Mark dropped another hug on Emily before he left.

"Well I got to get back to work myself. I'll see you tonight ." Emily said waving at Chessy.

"Bye Kevin." She said smiling at him.

"Bye Sweet heart."

When the door closed and they were gone Chessy just looked at Kevin.

"What the fuck was that shit?" She asked.

Kevin started laughing.

"I mean he tells her he is going on a date and she just smiles and says have a good time. Mark kisses her like he kisses me." Chessy said disgusted.

"Chessy they are friends." Kevin said.

"He doesn't need a friend, he needs a woman, and she need a man. God do I have to do everything?" She asked.

"Chessy, you have to let things work out on their own sometimes, maybe she just needs a friend like Mark right now, maybe down the road it will be more. I think your hormones are kicking in sweetness, just chill." He said.

Chessy threw a pillow at him and sat back. Maybe he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to tanya2byour21, Sharnhorst, Undertakerlover, Iheartmyhubby, aphotshot, chicoberia,  
SimplyDassy, Souless666, Kyaku-kun, Takerslady, bunnychica9, Ginger James, and  
sizzlin' diva for the great reviews._

Emily heard something stumbling about and sat up. The red glowing hands of the clock had four am.

"Shit."

She turned on the bedside lamp and found Mark sprawled on the floor.

"You okay?" She asked getting up to see if he was okay.

"Yea. I jus fell, sorry I woke you."

"I'm a tad drunk." He said grinning up at her.

She helped him up and pushed him to sit on the bed.

"Darlin, I wasn't driving..I was right here in the hotel." He said looking worried.

"I know you wouldn't do that Mark." She said helping him get his shirt off.

"I need to shower." He said and fell back on the bed.

Emily grinned. He was kind a cute drunk.

"Get up and I'll help you to the bathroom." She said.

"Okay."

He pushed himself up and she put a arm a round him and helped him to the bathroom.

She watched as he tried to get his belt off.

"Let me."

She undid his belt and stood back and his kicked his pants off. Emily turned on the shower.

"Okay, you good?" She asked.

"Yea..thanks." Mark said.

She went and got him some boxers and laid them on the toilet and shut the door.

Emily got back in the bed, but left the light on so he wouldn't fall again.

Ten minutes later he came out looking a little steadier than he did before.

He fell in the bed and Emily turned out the light.

"Emily, come over here and talk to me." Mark said.

Emily didn't think twice about it. In the short few weeks she had been rooming with Mark, she had come to trust him.

She slid in the bed beside him and he pulled her close.

"Sorry I woke ya."

"It's okay."

"So how was your date?"

"It was what it was, it was okay..I drank to much." He said.

"I can see that." She said.

"What did you do tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing much, I visited with Chessy and Scott a while and came up here and watched a little TV and went to bed."

Mark sighed and pulled her closer. It was nice to have someone to come home to so to speak. He didn't feel any pressure with Emily. He knew she wasn't a money grubbing female trying to get a ring through his nose. She was his friend and he could just be himself with her.

"Emily thanks for helping me and not being pissed cause I came home drunk." He said.

"Mark you have helped me so much, I would do anything for you."

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek and laid back.

It wasn't long before Mark had drifted off to sleep. Emily closed her eyes and snuggled up closer in his arms and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Emily woke the next morning still wrapped up in Mark's big arms.

She looked at the clock and seen it was after eight.

"Oh Shoot." She said and wedged herself out of Mark's arms.

Mark opened bleary eyes.

"Sorry..I didn't mean to wake you but I'm running late." She said.

Mark watched she she grabbed jeans and a t-shirt and ran into the bathroom.

She was out a minute later braiding her long hair.

Emily stopped by the bed.

"I'm really sorry I woke you so early."

"It's okay, Darlin. I'm going to try to get a couple more hours and hopefully this headache will be gone by the time I get up." He said.

"Do you want some aspirin?"

"Naw go ahead." I'll get some when I get up." He said.

Emily smiled and bent down kissing him on the forehead.

"See ya." she said.

Mark smiled and closed his eyes. Hopefully he could get back to sleep.

* * *

What about these?" Emily asked holding up a pair of shorts?

Chessy grabbed them and put them back on the shelf.

"Boring." Chessy said.

"Well Chessy I'm going to work out in them." Emily said laughing.

"Yea well you can still look good." She said picking up a pair that were so short that Emily would have been afraid to put them on.

"No way." Emily said.

Kali and Paxton laughed. It was obvious Chessy was trying to get her to show some skin in front of Mark.

"I think I'm just going for a couple of the sports shorts, they look comfortable." Emily said grabbing two pair.

"Okay, but get a few of the sexy pair to wear too." Chessy said.

"Where am I going to wear them?"

"You never know." Chessy said grinning.

Chessy had already talked her into some low rider jeans and some cute tops that actually fit her.

"Okay lets have a bite and then we got to get back and catch our flight." Paxton said.

"Hey the boys are having a card game when we get to Kingston. I'm going tonight." Chessy said.

"Well if you are..I guess I will too." Kali said.

"I'll watch Misha tonight, so you can go." Paxton said.

"Sure you don't mind?" Kali asked.

"No, its fine, we'll have fun." Paxton said.

"Okay girl, you going to come too? Chessy asked Emily.

"I don't think so, I don't know how to play."

"Mark will show you." Chessy said.

"I don't know, I'll think about it."

Chessy sighed. These two were making her work way too hard.

* * *

Mark came out of the bathroom drying his long hair with a towel. He looked at the time. It was eight.

He got his brush and started brushing his hair.

"Want me to braid it for you?" Emily asked.

"Sure thanks." He said and sat down on the edge of the bed. Emily got behind him and deftly braided his hair for him.

"There you go." She said.

"Thanks Sugar."

"Hey you want to come with me to play poker tonight." Mark said turning around.

"I don't know, I'm kinda tired..I was shopping all day and then the flight in." She said.

"Come on, you'll have a great time. I'll teach you to play. It's in the bar, if you get tired, you can always come back to the room."

"Well..."

"Come on get dressed" Mark said pulling her up.

"Okay." She said grinning. She grabbed her new jeans and one of the shirts Chessy had picked out and went to the bathroom.

When she came out Mark whistled.

"Little girl, you been hiding a lot under those baggy clothes." Mark said smiling.

Emily blushed. She wasn't real comfortable showing off her body.

"You look great, now come on." Mark said grabbing her hand.

Chessy smiled as Mark come in holding Emily's hand.

Mark grabbed a beer and sat down with the rest of the guys.

"Emily set right here, so I can show you how to play." Mark said indicating his leg.

Emily perched on one leg as Mark explained her how to play.

"You watch me tonight Darlin, and then next night, you can play." Mark said.

Chessy won the first three hands and Emily laughed as the guys started threatening her.

"Hey..I'm good." Chessy said grinning.

Shawn came sauntering in and plopped in a empty chair.

"Deal me in guys..Chessy take a walk..I actually want a chance at winning." Shawn said.

"Fine I'm going to get something to drink anyway."

"No soda, milk or juice." Scott said.

Chessy rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Mark you want another beer?" Emily asked getting up.

"Sure honey..thanks." Mark said.

Emily walked off to get there drinks.

"Mark are you and her, ya know?" Shawn asked.

"What?" Mark asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Hey, she's over there sitting on your lap." Shawn said.

"We're friends, thats it."

"Okay..just asked. I mean I'm friends with Scott and Kev, but they never set on my lap." Shawn said laughing.

Mark just gave him the finger and looked at his cards.

Emily got her a soda and Mark a beer.

"Chessy you okay?" She asked.

"Yea..I'm just a little tired, but I'm fine."

"I thought Kali and Kevin were coming." Emily said.

"Well with them two, they may be here later, but I imagine with Paxton babysitting, there going at it like rabbits." Chessy said smiling.

Emily blushed. "Oh okay."

Chessy watched Emily walk back over and sit back down on Mark's lap and hand him the beer.

She just shook her head.

"Whats wrong, you haven't insulted me once tonight." Shawn said coming over and leaning on the bar.

"I just don't get Mark and Emily. I thought they would be perfect for each other, but Mark treats her like he does, me. I don't know."

"Well, they seem to be real good friends, Mark says thats all, but they are awfully touchy feely, if you ask me. You got a good record, but matchmaking don't always work, I guess we'll just have to wait and see" He said.

"I guess so, well at least it isn't a total disaster. They seem to really get along, just no sparks there."

"Come on and sit back down, get off your feet." Shawn said.

"Oh lord not you too." She said.

Shawn grinned.

"Yea we're all going to baby you, come on."

* * *

"Okay guys I'm out." Mark said.

"Hey you got to let me win some of my money back." Jeff hardy said.

"Huh uhh boy, I'm done, and besides little girl here, is about to fall asleep." Mark said.

Dave laughed. "I'm still in for a while Jeff." He said.

"Okay, but Mark has most of my money."

"Come on Darlin, lets get you tucked in before you pass out." Mark said.

Emily was sleepy, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Night Rocky." Shawn said winking at her.

"Night Shawn." She said grinning at him.

Everyone said goodnight and Mark and Emily headed for the elevators.

"Thanks for asking me to come Mark, I had a good time." Emily said.

"Good, I'm glad."

Melina was stepping off the elevator as they were getting on.

"Well well, you still sleeping with Taker?" Melina asked.

"Melina just shut your mouth, you have no idea what you're talking about" Mark said.

Melina just laughed and walked off.

Mark pushed the button for their floor.

"Emily, don't let her get to you." Mark said.

"I'm not." Emily said and she wasn't. For the first time in a long time, she was happy. She had a new family, one that loved her. She wasn't going to let a person like Melina get her down.

* * *

Mark looked over in the darkness. She was lying still, she must be asleep. He flipped on his back and sighed. He couldn't sleep and he was tired. He should be able too.

What the hell was wrong with him.

"Mark, you okay?"

"I cant seem to get to sleep. Don't know whats wrong with me, I know I'm tired, just can't sleep."

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

Mark was silent for a moment.

"No Darlin, get some sleep."

"Okay..Night Mark." She said sleepily.

"Night Emily."

Mark closed his eyes and hoped sleep didn't elude him all night.

* * *

Emily woke up and stretched. She had slept like a log. She glanced over and seen Mark was still asleep.

She wondered if he wanted to work out today. He hadn't said anything and she knew he was having trouble sleeping.

She got up and grabbed some clothes. She decided she would let him sleep. They had a couple of days free. They had a house show here in Kingston in two days.

They weren't flying out for three days. She knew that a lot of people were going home for a couple of days to spend time with family. She knew that Kevin, Kali and Misha were going to there home for a couple of days, and Shawn and Paxton were taking a couple of days to go to the mountains for a mini vacation.

Mark said he was going to hang out here for the next couple of days.

She smiled as she brushed her long hair. Chessy would be around, she would have someone to hang out with.

She decided she would go have breakfast and then figure out what to do with the rest of her free day.

"Hey Emily."

Emily smiled as Misha ran up to her.

She bent to hug the little girl.

Kevin grinned. Misha sure did like Emily.

"I thought you guys were going home." Emily said to Kevin

"We are, we're headed to the airport now. Kali is right behind us, we're waiting for her and then we're out of her."Kevin said

"I'm glad I run into you Misha, I got something for you." Emily said reaching into her pocket.

"Ohh what is it." Misha said jumping up and down.

She handed a small box to Misha who opened it excitedly.

"Ohhhh Look Daddy, it's a unicorn necklace." Misha said holding it up for Kevin to admire.

"Wow thats very pretty." Kevin said.

"Thank you so much Emily." Misha said throwing her arms around Emily's neck and hugging her.

"You're very welcome. Let me help you put it on."

"There you look very beautiful." Emily told her.

Misha beamed and gave Emily another hug.

Kali walked up.

"Hey Em."

Hey."

"Mommy look what Emily gave me." Misha said showing Kali the necklace.

"Thats so pretty Misha, I hope you told her thank you."

"I did mommy."

"You're going to spoil her rotten." Kali said grinning.

"No way..Misha is to sweet to get spoiled." Emily said smiling.

"Well we got to get going, you have a good couple of days off." Kali said hugging her.

"I will, you too."

Kevin bent and kissed Emily's cheek.

"Watch after the deadman." he said winking at her.

"I will." She said grinning.

"Emily...I want you to be my Aunt too, can you?" She asked.

Emily bent down and hugged Misha. "I would love that." She said.

"Good Aunt Emily." She said grinning.

"Well its official now, you're a member of the family." Kevin said grinning.

Emily waved to them as they left.

She was starving, time to find breakfast.

Emily ended up having breakfast with Dave and Jeff. They had waved her over to the table when they seen her.

Emily was a little shy with them. She didn't know either of them that well. But a few minutes around Jeff loosened her up. He had that kind of way with people.

Dave on the other hand was a different story.

Emily turned red every time he spoke to her. He was so big and he was gorgeous. She became tongue tied with him.

Dave just grinned. She was a cute little thing.

"So what are your plans today?" Dave asked.

"Um not much...I'm going for a walk..I heard there is some shops right around the corner. I'm going to check those out." She said.

"Well be careful." Dave said.

Dave about offered to go with her, but thought better of it. He knew she was rooming with Mark and he wasn't sure exactly what their relationship was. He didn't want to step on Mark's toes.

"I will." She said smiling shyly at him.

* * *

Mark rolled over and looked at the time. Shit it was six in the evening. He couldn't believe he had slept all day. He had a day off and he had wasted it sleeping. He wondered why Emily hadn't called him at some point. He sat up and stretched.

Mark got up and showered. He stood in front of the mirror running a brush through his long hair.

Where the hell was Emily. His mind started to nag him with worry. She could have left a note so he didn't worry. Mark wished she would get a cell phone, but she had told him she didn't need one.

He might just get her one anyway, he didn't like not being able to get in touch with her.

Mark picked up his phone and called Chessy.

"Hello."

"Hey Chessy , is Emily around?"

"Uhh, no..Me and Scott haven't left the room today." Chessy said laughing.

"Information overload." Mark said

Chessy just laughed.

"Okay, if ya see her, tell her to call me."

"I will, bye."

Mark hung up and sighed. Now what was he going to do for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Emily juggled her bags and used her key card to open the door.

She smiled at Mark and dropped her bags on the table.

"Where the hell ya been all day." Mark snapped.

Emily frowned. He seemed to be mad about something.

Mark stood up. " I was worried sick about you. You could have left a note or something."

Emily looked down. She hadn't even thought about that. She wasn't used to anybody caring what she did.

Mark waited for her to tell him to go to hell. He knew he was a overbearing controlling prick, thats what all his wives had said. Thats why he didn't have a wife or girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Mark, I didn't mean to worry you." She said quietly.

Thats all it took to make him feel like shit. He was standing here bellowing at this little girl and she just treated him as sweet as ever.

Mark walked over in front of her and lifted her chin.

"I'm sorry..I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was worried, but you're grown, you can do what ya want." he said.

Emily broke loose that beautiful smile on him.

"It's okay, its nice to have someone that worries about you."

Mark hugged her and Emily wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Okay so what did you do today, while I was sleeping the day away?" He asked.

"Well I had breakfast with Jeff and Dave and then I went shopping. Then I met Jeff when I come back here and we decided to go to an amusement park and spend the day." She said.

Mark smiled. Emily was really coming out of her shell.

"Do I need to have a talk with Jeff?" He asked teasing her.

"Uhh no..Jeff is just fun to hang out with..Like the fun older brother I never had." She said laughing.

Mark smiled. He knew it wouldn't be long before she caught some guys eye.

"I'm going down for dinner, you want to come." mark asked.

"I'm not starving, but I'll tag along if you want?" She said.

"Great..Lets go." Mark said.

Marks mood had improved as soon as she walked in the door. He realized in a short time how much he had come to depend on her companionship. He smiled and grabbed her hand as they headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

When they got back from dinner, Mark suggested they play poker, so Emily could hone up on her skills.

Mark ran out for beer while Emily took a shower. She got out and dried off. She looked hard at the shorts and tank top she had laid out.

Emily sighed, she was going to wear shorts to work out tomorrow, she might as well get used to it.

Besides Mark had seen the scars, he didn't care. She pulled her clothes on and brushed her long hair out.

Emily sometimes got tired of everything being a struggle within herself. Its like she had to stop and think about every move she made and everything she did. She looked at the scars on her legs and all she thought of was Bonnie. Tears welled in her eyes and she angrily tried to dash them away.

She felt like she had cried till she couldn't cry anymore, but there were always more tears.

Emily sat down in the floor and let the tears come.She sobbed as she thought of Bonnie and how big she would be now. Emily was always surprised at how the grief snuck up on her. It was like it was always there lurking in her even when she was busy or doing something, then it would pop out and debilitate her.

Emily finally got up and washed her face. She went out and laid on her bed and turned on the TV.

Mark walked in a with a bag of beer and another bag of snacks.

He looked at Emily laying on the bed, he could see she had been crying.

Mark walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He noted she had on shorts and a tank top. She looked hot as hell. She had a perfect body. Her hips and legs were toned and she had nice curves.

Mark took her hand and pulled her up and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Mark pulled back and looked in her blue eyes.

"You look really beautiful."

Emily blushed and tried to look away from his intense green eyes, but he reached out and gently grabbed her chin.

"No, don't look at me like I'm lying or you don't believe me..You are beautiful, someday you're going to see that."

Emily did smile at him then. This man who intimidated so many people was the sweetest person she had ever met. She couldn't believe she had ever been scared of him.

Mark smiled and hugged her.

"Ready to play?" He asked.

"Yes."

Mark got up and grabbed a pair of shorts and went to the bathroom to change out of his clothes.

Emily got up and got the cards and grabbed a bag of chips and the popcorn and got back on the bed.

"Alright kid...Its time for you to learn to be a card shark." Mark said grinning and he sat down on the other end of the bed.

He popped a beer open and dealt them both cards.

Mark won the first four hands, but Emily didn't get upset. She just liked the fact he was taking the time to show her how to play.

"Don't worry kid, you'll get better."

"Do you want a beer?" Mark asked.

"I don't know..whats it taste like?"

"Well thats kinda hard describe..try mine." He said handing her the bottle.

Emily took a sip and made such a face that Mark laughed.

"Mark I don't mean no harm, but that is nasty." Emily said.

"Just sip it, it'll grow on you." Mark said still chuckling.

Emily looked skeptical, but continued to take small sips as Mark dealt the next hand of cards.

"Hey I won." Emily yelled as she laid down a full house.

Mark smiled. "See I told you ..you would get the hang of it."

Emily grinned and Mark handed her another beer and got one for himself.

Mark beat her the next three hands.

"Darn..I was hoping I would get better, before the next game."

"Hey I'm a master at this game, its hardly likely you'll win much with me." Mark said grinning.

"Some one in this room has a inflated ego." Emily said throwing popcorn at him.

Mark laughed and ate the popcorn.

Emily won the next hand with two pairs.

"Ha..I beat you again." She said grinning.

Mark noticed the beer had loosened her up a bit.

"Alright kid, enough beer and its getting late, you getting sleepy?" Mark asked laying back on the bed beside her.

Emily yawned and stretched out beside Mark.

"Yea a little."

Mark got up and threw away the beer bottles and put the snacks up and came back pulling back the covers back for her.

"Okay, get under there."

Emily slipped under the covers and Mark pulled them up over her.

Mark bent and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight." he said and went and got in his own bed.

Mark once again tossed and turned. This whole sleeping problem was beginning to piss him off. It was after three in the morning, he should be sleeping like a baby.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Emily standing there.

"Can't sleep again?" She asked.

"No, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me." He growled in frustration.

"Me either, want to lay and talk for a while?" She asked shyly.

Mark smiled. He knew the girl was sleepy as hell, she was trying to help him out without him knowing what she was up to.

"Sure." He said lifting the covers.

Emily laid down beside Mark and he turned and pulled her close in his arms.

"Mark, thanks for tonight, I had a really good time."

Mark bent and kissed her on the head. "You're welcome kid, I had a good time too."

Marks feelings for Emily had become cemented. She gave him the companionship, he had always looked for in a wife or girlfriend, but had never been able to find. There was no complication of sex or jealousy, or her trying to change him, make him retire. Emily didn't care, that he was bitchy, moody, or if he snored, or wasn't sensitive enough. She didn't give a damn how much money he made or how many days a year he worked. Emily just accepted him warts and all.

Mark figured he had the best of both worlds. He found a best friend that fulfilled his need for someone to come home to at night, someone who seemed to understand him, with out the dynamics that sex threw in.

"Darlin, are you okay?"

He didn't ask her about the tears she had cried earlier, but he was worried about it. He just didn't want to push her if she didn't want to talk.

Emily sighed and wrapped her arm around his waist. She was glad he hadn't asked about the tears earlier, she probably would have broke down again, but she felt stronger now.

"I was thinking about Bonnie, it comes and goes, some days are worse than others." She said.

Mark rubbed her back.

"If you need to talk or just a shoulder to cry on, you know I'm here." He said offering the only comfort he could.

"I know..thank you." She said quietly.

Mark watched her eyes close and she slipped into a deep sleep.

He was surprised to find his eyes getting heavy, he smiled, Emily must have been the sleeping pill, he needed.

* * *

Emily was waken the next morning by Mark's cell ringing. She groaned, it was only five in the morning, no way was Mark going to answer the phone. 

She was wedged tight in his arms, she had to push his arm up to get lose. Emily smiled. He didn't even break a stride in his soft snoring.

Emily crawled over him and grabbed his phone off the table.

"Hello." She said groggily.

"Who's this? Where's Mark ?" A female voice asked.

Emily rolled her eyes. She hated people who did that.

"A friend. He's asleep." She said trying to be nice.

"Wake him up." The woman said.

"I don't think so. Just give me your name and I'll have him call you when he gets up."

The woman sighed like she was being put out.

"Tell him Dusty called, and I heard he was in town. Tell him to call me."

"Okay I will."

Emily heard the phone click and she flipped the phone shut.

Emily climbed back over Mark and went to settle back beside him.

"Little girl why in the hell are you climbing all over me at this ungodly hour?" Mark growled.

"Uhh sorry, you're phone was ringing and they wouldn't give up, I had to answer it."

"I should put ya over my knee, its not even six yet." He grumbled looking at the clock.

Emily just grinned and snuggled back up to him. She knew him well enough now, to know he was just grumbling.

"Nice to know I'm taken so seriously." Mark growled at her, however that didn't keep him from wrapping his arms back around her.

"Who the hell calls at this hour?"

"Umm Dusty, she said to call her." Emily mumbled half back to sleep already.

Mark forgot Dusty lived here, well at least till he was reminded. She was the exception to his, no seeing a woman , more than once rule.

Whenever he came into Kingston, he would spend time having some really hot sex with her.

She was a fan, he had met at a bar here and she understood the drill, no relationships, although Mark thought she might hope it would become something more.

Mark had always been up front with her, so he wasn't leading her on.

He would call her later. An afternoon with her, might be just what the doctor ordered.

Mark glanced down at Emily, hard to believe this was the girl, that jumped like a scalded dog every time he looked at her just a few weeks ago.

He bent his head and kissed her on the forehead and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

It took a lot of nerve for Emily to walk in the gym with shorts on. Luckily most of the wrestlers were taking time off. 

She had told Mark she would meet him here.

She seen him over in the corner talking to Dave and Jeff.

Emily took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey Em." Dave said smiling at her.

"Hey Dave."

"Hey Girly." Jeff said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey Jeffy." She said laughing.

Jeff grabbed her hand and started dragging her toward the mats.

"We're going to play, you guys carry on." Jeff called out.

Mark smiled as he watched Jeff teach her simple wrestling moves.

"So Mark, whats going on between you and Emily?" Dave asked.

"How many times do I have to tell people, we are just friends." Mark said sitting down on a bench.

"Hey, I just call it like I see it, I have plenty of female friends, I don't sleep in a room with them every night" Dave said sitting down..

"Dammit Dave, you know why ,she is sharing a room with me." Mark said.

Dave started laughing.

"Come on Mark, you practically run things behind the scenes for Vince, if you wanted her to have her own room, she would and nobody would say a word."

Mark was getting pissed. Dave thought he was so smart.

"Look she needed a friend, someone to look after her, Thats all I'm doing."

"Mark look, you treat her like your wife. You two are constantly touching each other, how many times a day do you kiss her, huh? I bet you two are sleeping in the same bed." Dave said.

Dave knew he had hit the nail on the head when he saw a flush spread over Mark's face.

"Let's see. She does everything a wife would do, except that one little thing that would turn it from friendship into a relationship. Sounds like a good deal for you, after all when you get a hard on, you go visit one of your ring rats. But what about her, really think its healthy for her? She becomes more attached to you everyday." Dave said.

"She isn't interested in me like that." Mark denied looking down at his feet.

"Really, how would you know, think she would tell you if she was? She knows the score with you." Dave said.

"I got this under control Dave." Mark said.

"Think so? I hope so. She's had enough pain, she doesn't need her heart broken too." Dave said getting up.

Just then Emily ran up and sat down on Mark's lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Going to box with me?" She asked smiling at him.

"Sure Darlin." Let me go get some gloves."

Dave just gave Mark a look and walked over to the weights.

Mark looked at the Emily. He had never really examined his feelings for her to closely. He sighed Dave was just blowing things out of proportion.

He lifted her to her feet and went and got some gloves.

"Alright kid, you going to knock me out today?" He asked grinning

"Yep." She said smiling.

Dave watched them boxing. Watched the care Mark took with her. It always surprised him how grown men, could sometimes be so dense. Dave laughed. Hell he had touched or kissed her at six times since she walked in the gym. He shook his head. Mark wasn't going down easy. He was in full blown denial.

* * *

Mark took Emily out to lunch and then they made their way back to the room. 

Mark took a shower and came out dressed in Jeans and a white t-shirt.

"I'm going out Emily. I will be back some time in the morning." He said getting his wallet and key card.

Mark watched her closely for any negative reaction.

"Okay Mark. Have a good time." She said smiling up at him.

"I'm going to meet up with my friend Dusty. She'll probably be at the show tomorrow night, I'll introduce you." Mark said.

Emily nodded. She was fine up until he said that womans name. Mark always spent nights away with women, and it hadn't bothered her, she new his "dates" were just sexual gratification for Mark.

Mark and were friends after all. But then he had never offered to introduce her to one before. Maybe this woman was serious.

Mark walked over and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Be careful." She said.

"You to kid." Mark said and left.

Emily frowned. She wasn't sure why , but she was not happy right now. She thought back over her feelings for Mark, he was a friend, she had no right to be upset about whoever he saw.

So what the heck was eating at her.

The room phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey girl. Can you come down and visit. I got ice cream and cookies and soda, don't tell Scott." Chessy said in one long breath.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." She said.

* * *

Chessy and Emily sat on the bed watching "pretty woman" and working on a box of dove bars. 

"So where is Mark?" Chessy asked.

She seen the frown come over Emily's face.

"Whats wrong?" Chessy asked.

"Nothing, He's out with some woman." Emily said.

"A date as Mark calls it...I dont know why he calls it dating, its just him having sex with some chic."

"I guess..some woman named Dusty."

"Oh her, thats just some ring rat he hooks up with here in town. Believe me most of the guys on the roster have had her." Chessy said laying back on the bed.

"You don't look to happy, there a problem?" Chessy asked.

"No, not really..I had just...well I was kinda hoping me and Mark could spend some time together while we were off." Emily said.

Chessy looked hard at Emily. She was jealous.

"Em..do you have feelings for Mark?" Chessy asked.

Emily grabbed the bottle of soda and took a drink.

"I don't know..I mean we're friends..its just well...the last few days...I been having different kind of feelings about him."

"Like what." Chessy asked.

"Uhh like when he touches me..it makes me feel..Ugg I don't know." Emily said frustrated.

"Okay..I get you..have you told Mark how you feel?"

"Yea right, look at me Chessy, why would Mark want me?" She asked dejectedly

"Stop it Em, stop putting yourself down, you're beautiful..a few damn scars don't change that." Chessy said.

Emily just looked at Chessy.

"Besides you know as well as I do, Mark doesn't want a relationship and I'm not really sure what I want." Emily said.

"Well at least you know he's not going to get involved with anyone else. Just take it slow, make him fall in love with you. I think he is about half way in love with you anyway." Chessy said.

"No way." Emily said.

"He sees me as some kid." she said.

"Em, I have never seen Mark treat a woman the way he treats you, he cares for you." Chessy said.

"As a friend." Emily said.

"Well thats a start."

"I don't know Chessy if I ever lost him as a friend,I don't know what I would do." Emily said.

"You wont, now get that other box of Dove bars and we'll talk about how to win Mr. Undertakers heart." Chessy said smiling.

Emily shook her head. Chessy was a eternal optimist.

* * *

Emily tossed and turned. It was after three in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She realized she missed Mark. She heard the door rattle. 

Mark came in and headed straight for the shower. He grabbed some shorts and went into the bathroom shutting the door.

Mark washed off under the hot spray of the shower, and soaped up a couple of time and rinsed.

The sex was good as usual, but for some reason, he felt like a damned whore. He wondered what kind of life he was leading, sleeping with every thing under the sun.

He was to old for this shit anymore. God what in the hell was wrong with him.

Mark dried off and pulled on his shorts and brushed his long hair out.

He threw open the door and went and plopped on his bed.

"Shit." He muttered as he rubbed his knees.

He was falling apart at the seams.

"Mark, you okay."

"Fine." He said shortly. Just what he needed. He wasn't in to mood for anyone tonight.

Emily knew there was something wrong. Well whats the worse he could do, yell at her?

She got up and went and sat on his bed.

"Kid..just go back to bed, I'm in a mood, okay..My knees are killing me and I'm just in a pissy mood." He snapped.

Emily went into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of lotion and came back and got on Mark's bed.

She lifted his legs across her lap.

"Emily go to bed!" He snapped loudly.

Emily just looked at him.

"No."

"Excuse me..did you just say no?" Mark asked getting louder.

"What are you going to do, hit me?" She asked pouring lotion in her hands and rubbing it together to warm it up.

"Hit you..what kind of fucked up question is that?" Mark said trying to set up.

Emily took one hand and pushed him back down.

"Be still." She said.

"You're not allowed to hang out with Chessy no more, you're getting mouthy ,just like her." Mark grumbled.

Mark shut up as soon as she started rubbing his legs and knees and groaned instead. She gently worked her way from his knee to his ankles loosening his tight muscles.

Mark moaned a little as she hit the right spots.

"Feel better?' she asked.

"Yea." He said while she continued to rub.

What in the hell had he done to deserve her. He just spent the day having sex with another woman, and here she was waiting up for him, taking care of him. He was a real bastard.

Emily continued to rub until she felt his muscles relax.

She reached over and set the lotion on the bedside table.

Emily laid beside him.

"What to tell me what else is wrong?"

Mark sighed.

"You know I got a few good years left to wrestle..Then what. I got this big house, plenty of money. I fucked up three marriages. I'll be sitting on my front porch alone, drinking myself to death."

"What do you want Mark?" .

"Truthfully..The last time I got married...I wanted to start a family..I wanted kids, but she was to busy fucking half the guys on the roster. Now its to late..no kids..No grandkids..I'll just become some old washed up wrestler that no one gives a shit about." He said.

"Mark you're hardly a dinosaur, its not to late to start a family."

"I want kids, not a wife." He said.

"Well you could adopt."

"Yea..I have even thought about that..I know I sound like a selfish bastard, but I want a kid thats a part of me..sounds bad don't it?" He said pulling Emily to lay in his arms.

"No..not if thats what you want."

Mark sighed..He was just feeling every one of his years tonight.

"So what do want Emily, in the long run I mean?" Mark asked.

"Every since I was the little the only thing I wanted was a knight in shining amour to sweep me off my feet. I wanted to have the whole white picket fence, five or six kids..I wanted a family..thats it, not very exciting huh?" She asked.

"If thats what you want theres nothing wrong with it." Mark said.

"Well I found out real fast, the whole knight idea was bogus, but when I had Bonnie, I knew thats what I was put here for. I loved being a mother. Bonnie was everything to me. I could never replace Bonnie and I don't want to try, but someday..I hope to have a whole houseful of kids." she said.

Mark smiled.

"A houseful huh?"

"Yea."

"Well you're young, and I bet anything, you'll find that knight. You deserve to be happy kid." He said.

"So do you." Emily said.

She leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Mark felt the moment of electricity between them when their eyes met. He wanted to press his lips to hers in that moment. But he didn't, he just came from another woman, he respected Emily to much for that. Instead he rolled on his side and pulled her tightly against him, relishing the feel of her in his arms.

Emily happily snuggled against him, she too had felt the spark between them, seen the look in Mark's eyes. She knew that he felt something too.

Mark lay watching her fall asleep. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he knew that she was special, something to be cherished and taken care of. Emily's heart was pure like a perfect diamond.

Mark wouldn't let any harm come to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_I want to thank everyone who reviews all my stories. It mean a lot to me. I have really enjoyed writing this series about my fav four wrestlers. Don't know what I'll be working on next. But thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_This chapter contains mature sexual content._

* * *

"So did you make him the apple pie? Thats his favorite and remember find any reason at all to sleep in his bed." Chessy said watching Emily work.

"Shh Chessy, want every one to hear you?" Emily said blushing.

Emily had came over early and made Mark an apple pie. She didn't know why she was listening to Chessy. Maybe because Chessy was the only hope she had of finding out exactly what Mark felt for her.

"Look I haven't see that ho, yet, but you have nothing to worry about. God she has got to be old as hell. She has bleached blond hair and she looks like she been rode around the corral one to many times." Chessy said.

"Chessy I don't think you should be calling Mark's friend a ho."

"Em, she is a ho, take my word for it."

"Hi James." Chessy said smiling.

He smiled back and waved.

" Can you take a break yet?" Chessy asked.

"I'm taking my lunch as soon as I take this food out."Emily said.

"Okay." Chessy said and went back out to the cafeteria to wait.

Paxton and Kali walked in and sat down with her.

"So...Whats going on?" Paxton asked.

"Well, she made him a apple pie." Chessy said.

"Yea what they need to do, is have some hot sex." Paxton said laughing.

Kali laughed.

"Well yea, food is all well and good, but they need to do more than eat." Kali said

"True, but I'm not sure if Em, is ready for Mark, I heard things." Chessy said.

"Like what." Kali asked.

"Well I just heard he can be pretty wild." Chessy said.

"From who?" Paxton asked.

"Oh you know, you hear people talk, anyway, he might need to tone it down a notch for a while with Em."

"Hey guys."Emily said.

"Come on,, get that pie and go see Mark, we'll tag along." Chessy said getting up.

Paxton and Kali smiled. Chessy was on a mission. She had that fire in her eyes.

* * *

Emily knocked on Mark's dressing room door.

"Hey Sugar." Mark said smiling down at Emily.

"Hey. I got something for you."

"Okay, well come on in." He said standing back.

Paxton, Kali and Chessy were waiting around the corner. They didn't want to ruin the mood just in case, Mark finally got the good sense to kiss Emily.

"What ya got there?" Mark asked.

The smell hit him as she lifted the pie plate.

A big grin came over his face.

"Apple Pie..Little girl, you are going to have me spoiled." Mark said taking the pie.

"I don't guess you got a fork?" Mark asked.

"I might." She said handing one over.

"Alright then at least sit down with me for a few minutes while I tear this up." He said grinning.

Emily sit down beside Mark and almost laughed as she watched him demolish most of the pie, before he sat it down.

"Emily, you are the best damn cook." He said leaning over to kiss her..He really meant to kiss her cheek instead he ended up placing a warm kiss on her lips. It was just a simple kiss his lips touching hers briefly.

They both jumped. Emily's eyes got wide and Mark's breath left him. Mark knew he felt something and it scared the hell out of him.

"Umm I guess I should be going..I'll see you after your match." She said getting up.

"Thanks Emily..That was real sweet of you."

"You're welcome." She said.

* * *

"So what do you think, is going on in there?" Kali asked.

"Well have to wait and see?" Chessy said leaning on the wall.

"What are you three up to?" Scott asked walking up.

"Nothing." Chessy said.

"Uh huh right." Scott said.

"Just waiting for Em." Kali said.

"I take it , she is in Mark's dressing room?" Scott said.

Chessy just grinned.

"Hey Scotty."

Everyone turned.

Chessy frowned. It was Dusty. She was 5'7 with bleached blond hair. She was skinny with huge breasts.

"Dusty." Scott said nodding at her.

"Is the deadman around?" She said popping on a piece of gum.

"He may be in his dressing room." Scott said.

Chessy glared at Scott. He was going to ruin everything.

"I've got to get back to work." Paxton said.

"Me to." Kali said.

Chessy told them she would call them.

Just as Dusty was about to knock on the door, it opened and Emily and Mark came out.

Mark introduced them and Emily came over to Chessy and Scott.

"Hey Scott." Emily said.

"Hey Sweetheart."

Chessy watched Mark and Dusty talking.

"Why in the hell would Mark sleep with that? I mean what is the attraction?" Chessy said.

"Probably the fact, she could suck a golf ball through a garden hose." Scott said without thinking.

Emily's face turned red as fire.

Chessy froze and then turned and looked at Scott.

"Just how in the hell do you know that?" Chessy asked putting her hands on her hips.

Scott was screwed and he knew it. He didn't lie to Chessy ever. They didn't lie to each other.

He looked at Chessy and seen the light dawning in her eyes.

"You slept with her didn't you?"

Emily knew this was going to get nasty. She seen the temper flare in Chessy's eyes.

"Chessy, that was 6 years ago, before I even met you. You cant be mad about something that happened years ago." Scott said.

Emily decided it might be a good time for her to leave. She knew there was going to be a nasty fight.

She walked over to Mark.

"I have to get back, but keep an eye on Chessy, her and Scott are kinda into it." Emily told Mark.

Dusty looked put out about being interrupted and let out a long sigh.

Mark and Emily both ignored her.

"About what?" Mark asked.

Emily just gave a pointed glance toward Dusty.

"Oh man, Tell me Scott didn't open his big mouth." Mark said.

Emily just nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Mark said bending to kiss her cheek.

Dusty eyes narrowed. What in the hell was going on between Mark and this little twit she thought.

"Scott Hall, you're nothing but a slut. I cant believe you would sleep with that." Chessy said poking her finger in his chest.

"Look here, you're being childish, you knew the way I used to be before I met you. I never hid my past from you. This is stupid." He said running his hands through his long hair.

"Oh so now I'm stupid!" Chessy yelled at him.

"I didn't say that!" Scott yelled back.

They both had tempers and both were roaring right now.

"Go to hell Scott!" She said and walked over to Dusty and slapped her.

"You little bitch." Dusty said and pulled back her hand to punch Chessy.

Mark grabbed Dusty's hand and stopped her.

"She's pregnant Dusty, let it go." Mark said.

" I don't give a shit." Dusty said.

"I do." Mark said

"Take off Dusty, now." Mark said.

She huffed up, but she turned and left.

"Chessy stop acting like a child." Scott said walking over.

"Go to hell Scott!" Chessy yelled again.

Mark sighed. They were both going to blow if they didn't stop.

"Scott take a walk." Mark said.

"Mark just stay out of this. Chessy lets go." Scott said putting his hand on her arm.

"Don't fucking touch me." Chessy said pulling away from him.

"Scott just go cool off." Mark said.

Scott turned on his heel and stalked off.

"Come on Chessy." Mark said indicating his dressing room.

She walked in and sat down on the couch and started crying.

"Chessy..calm down, you're almost six months pregnant, this is not good for the baby." Mark said sitting down beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

Chessy cried her heart out and Mark just held her. She finally lifted her head and looked at Mark.

"I know I'm being stupid." She said.

Mark smiled and pushed her short hair back behind her ear.

"Stupid no, You're pregnant, your tired, and maybe a little irrational." he said.

"I know, just the thought of that woman being with Scott made me crazy." She said.

"Darlin, None of us have been saints, not Scott or me, but Scott loves you, he would never even look at another woman." Mark said.

"I know...I guess you think I'm nuts."

Mark just chuckled. "Naw, you're not nuts, at least not anymore than usual." He said.

Chessy grinned and slapped his arm.

"Mark what in the hell is wrong with you guys, what do you see in sleeping around with women like her?" Chessy asked.

"Chessy sex is like eating or sleeping for a man. Dusty fills a need, its no more complicated than that."

"Why would want something like that, when you got Emily, you like her, I know you do, she's sweet and beautiful and smart, why would go sleep with someone like Dusty?" She asked.

Mark stood up.

"We're just friends." Mark said.

Chessy laughed.

"What is that you're own personal mantra..do you stand in the mirror repeating it twenty times a day, so you might actually believe it?" Chessy said.

"Chessy, Emily is special, she doesn't need someone like me." Mark said.

"Mark theres nothing wrong with you. You're a great guy and I know you care about her, you might be able to fool yourself, but you cant fool me." She said.

Mark just shook his head.

Chessy stood up and hugged him.

"Okay, I can see I'm beating my head into the wall. Thanks for the talk." She said.

"You're welcome, now go find Scott and kiss and makeup." Mark said.

"Okay." She said smiling.

Mark watched her leave. He sat down and thought about what Chessy said.

He was attracted to Emily, he knew that. But he had to think about what was best for her. Emily needed a man that would marry her and give her a family and a commitment. After his last failed marriage he had said never again.

Mark just didn't know if he could walk down that road again.

* * *

Chessy walked slowly toward Scott's dressing room. He was really mad and she didn't blame him. She had blown the whole incident out of proportion. She stood in front of his door and took a deep breath and opened it.

Scott was sitting on the couch still looking pissed. He didn't say anything.

For the first time in a long time Chessy felt unsure of herself with Scott. She couldn't remember the last time they had fought or yelled at each other.

Chessy walked over and sat down beside him.

"Scott I'm sorry."

Scott sat there for a minute before he turned to her.

"Chessy, you know I love you, I wish I could change some of the things I did, but I cant." he said.

"I know that. I don't know whats wrong with me, I just lost it..Just the thought of you with another woman, makes me nuts."

Scott took her hand and pulled her in is lap.

"Beautiful, you are the only woman I ever truly loved. My life was nothing before you." he said placing his hand on her belly and leaning over to kiss her.

Chessy wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his hair.

"Forgive me for being a slut, well a reformed slut ?" He asked smiling.

"Yea." She said kissing him again.

"Now if I can just wake Mark up about Emily. Everything will be perfect."

Scott shook his head.

"You are hopeless." He said.

Chessy just grinned. She was going to get those two together. She just knew Mark wanted Emily. He was just being stubborn.

* * *

Mark got his stuff together and was about to go look for Emily..there flight was leaving at one am and he needed to get back to the hotel and get packed.

The door opened and Dusty walked in.

"Hey honey, I thought maybe we could lock this door and have a little fun, before you take off." Dusty said shutting the door.

"I cant..I have to catch a flight out tonight." He said grabbing his bag.

"You always made time before, whats changed?" She asked.

"Look Dusty..I like you..I really do..But its just sex..You know that." He said.

"It's that girl, Emily, I seen the way you look at her. Taker, I look way better than her, and I bet she don't know shit in bed. Me and you would be great together."

"It's not happening." Mark said walking past her.

"But Taker, I love you." She said.

Mark stopped and laughed.

"Dusty you don't even call me by my name, My name is Mark, you have never once called me Mark, you're in love with what I do, with my character I play, my money, not me." He said.

"Thats not true." She denied.

"Yes it is...Dusty stop chasing wrestlers around and find you a real guy." He said and left.

* * *

Mark grabbed his and Emily's bag from the rental.

"Come on Kid, get the lead out." Mark said.

Emily tried to walk faster, but she was so tired. It had been a long day and to have to catch a flight out one in the morning, all she wanted to do was sleep.

When they got to the gate Emily waited to the right with the other coach class, since first class was boarded first.

Mark grabbed her arm.

"Come on.: He said.

"But...I'm riding coach."

"Naw..I upgraded your seat, your sitting with me." He said.

"Why?" She asked following him.

Mark didn't answer her. Okay she thought, he was being weird.

Emily stopped when she seen Chessy.

"Hey Chessy, you okay?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, sorry I went off the deep end earlier." Chessy said.

"So what you doing with Mark?" Chessy asked grinning.

Emily shrugged. "He upgraded my seat. He didn't tell me why." Emily said.

Scott grinned. Mark was really letting his feelings start to show.

"Girl, you got him on the line, now don't let him get away." Chessy said grinning.

"Chessy, I'm not trying to trap Mark, but I do have feelings for him, I'm not sure what to do.." She said.

"Em, you have to go after what you want, Mark is not going to make the first move, but if he does, you have to decide if you're ready for a relationship.." Chessy said.

"Emily..get over here!" Mark bellowed turning to see Emily still at Chessy's seat.

"Really though, you need to nip that crap in the bud, don't let him order you around, If it was me, I would tell him to bite me." Chessy said.

Emily laughed and shook her head.

"I'll see you later." She said waving to Chessy.

Emily found Mark and scooted around him to take the seat beside him.

Mark wasn't saying much. She wondered if he was mad about something. She peeked up at him, she couldn't help but admire him. His long hair was pulled back and she wondered why she had never noticed the few freckles scattered across his nose. And God those beautiful green eyes with those long sweeping lashes.

Mark almost laughed. It didn't take him long to notice Emily checking him out, maybe Chessy was right, maybe she was feeling something besides friendship for him.

"You never did say why you upgraded my seat." Emily said.

"No I didn't." he said giving her that slow easy grin of his.

Mark did laugh then as Emily's face scrunched up in a frown.

"Don't get mad Darlin, I just wanted to spend more time with ya." he said.

Emily's face lit up with a smile. Was Chessy right, was Mark feeling something more than friendship for her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea."

"You look sleepy." Mark said.

"I'm not." She said even though she felt her eyes trying to close. She didn't want to sleep right now, after all she had Mark all to herself for a while.

"Why don't you lay back in the seat and get some sleep." Mark said and picked up a book he was reading, as if that was the end of the discussion.

Emily had noticed this trend with Mark. He spoke and expected everyone to jump. Not that it bothered her most of the time, but she wasn't willing to give in so easily tonight.

"I'm not sleepy." She said suppressing a yawn.

Mark raised a brow at her as if to say, surely you're not arguing with me.

"You know, you look like the Rock when you do that." She said keeping a straight face.

Mark leaned over close to her ear. "You're being a real smart ass." he said.

The old Emily would have been intimidated, but she knew him now and she couldn't help but look up at him and grin.

Mark had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from grinning back at her sweet face.

"Oh ya think I'm being funny?" Mark asked.

"No, I think your really cute, when you get bossy." She said unable to suppress her laughter anymore.

Mark couldn't hold his serious face a moment long and smiled down at her.

"Cute huh?" He asked and he dragged her onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

Mark stared down at her and bent and kissed her on top of the head. Then unable to help himself he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. He lifted his head to see if had offended her with the kiss, but she was grinning like crazy and he smiled.

"Sleep." He said holding her close to him.

Emily sighed and laid her head against his chest, she was sleepy.

Mark smiled down at her sleepy face.

"I always get my way, Darlin." He said.

Emily closed her eyes and laid one hand on his chest.

"I know." She said already half asleep.

Mark held her for a while and watched her sleep. He was scared to death to take things any further with Emily. He didn't want to lose what they had, this easy going relationship. They could talk to each other, they laughed together, they had a good time together. What if he took that step, they slept together and it didn't work out. Then he lost her as a friend. Was it worth the risk. Mark gently lifted her and laid her back in the seat. hea hd a magor decision to make.

* * *

Mark sat their bags down and looked at Emily. She was still groggy. He hated to wake her, but he didn't have any choice.

He shut the door and went over and wrapped his arms around Emily.

"Why don't you go on back to bed. I'm going to catch some sleep too." He said.

Emily leaned against him yawning.

"Come on baby, its four in the morning, you still can get some sleep." Mark said sitting her down on the edge of her bed where she promptly fell back and curled up.

Mark smiled and pulled off his clothes down to his boxers.

"Emily at least let me get your shoes off." he said sitting on her bed and pulling her shoes and socks off her feet.

Mark figured she wouldn't be to comfortable sleeping in jeans, he would just slip them off and leave her shirt on. Sounded like a good idea, till he had her jeans off and figured out how short the T-shirt was. He just stared like a staving man down at her trim thighs and the cute little bikini panties she had on.

He felt himself getting hard and he felt like some kinda sick fuck.

"Idiot, here she is passed out and you're getting some kinda sick thrill from looking at her." Mark muttered to himself.

He lifted her and slid her under her covers and went off to take a cold shower.

Mark came out about fifteen minutes later feeling a little better. Then he stopped cold. Emily was in his bed. He knew he wasn't losing it, he was sure he had put her in the other bed.

Mark sat on the bed and shook her shoulder.

"Emily..what ya doing over here?" He asked.

"Do you mind..I just didn't want to sleep alone tonight." She said looking up at him.

Emily wasn't lying exactly. She didn't want to sleep alone. But the kiss on the plane had pushed her into a decision. She wanted Mark, and he seemed to have feelings for her too. Chessy was right, if you wanted something, you had to at least make a effort. If Mark made a move on her, she decided she was going to go for it. .

Oh God, what was he supposed to say to that sweet face, no get back in you're own bed.

"Sure honey." He said.

He would just have to stay on one side of the bed and keep her on the other.

Mark got under the covers and laid as close to the edge as he could.

Emily frowned, why was he way over there she thought.

Emily scooted over and put her arm around him, her hand resting on his stomach.

Inwardly Mark groaned, she was killing him.

Emily felt him almost cringe under her touch. Now she was worried. Was he mad at her?

Mark wanted to flip her on her back and ravish her. His mind played several different scenarios all of which were giving him a hard on from hell.

He had to do something or he was going to lose all control.

"Emily why don't you roll over there and get some sleep." Mark said in a strained voice.

Now Emily knew something was wrong, Mark always cuddled with her when they slept together. He must be mad about something.

She rolled back away from him and turned on her side facing away from him. She had been hoping maybe their could be something more than friendship between her and Mark, but now he seemed almost repulsed by her. What had happened? She knew he had slept with Dusty, was he comparing her perfect body to her messed up body.

Did he finally realize he could never be attracted to her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She loved Mark, first as a friend, but now she knew it was more. The thought of Mark not wanting her, not even wanting to be near her was more than her heart could take.

Mark sighed as he heard Emily on the other side of the bed trying to cry quietly. Did women really think men wouldn't notice they had a crying woman in bed with them. His dick could crack the plaster on the ceiling right now and he was expected to comfort her, if he touched her he was going to fuck her.

"Emily...why are you crying?" He asked from the safety of the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, I'll go for a walk or something." She said starting to get up.

"Don't move, where the hell ya going to walk at four in the morning?" He snapped.

"Now why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." She said in a small voice.

Mark was horny and her avoiding his question was making him mad, not a good combo.

"Emily, cut the crap, whats wrong." He snapped sitting up.

"You don't like me no more, you don't want me to touch you, you think I'm ugly." She said and burst into a full blown crying jag.

Mark sighed. This just proved the fact that women were crazy. How the hell did she come to that conclusion. He wanted her so bad, his dick was about to explode.

"Stop that damn crying!" He yelled.

Emily was startled by his yelling. It only made her cry harder.

Mark sat up and turned on the light and he dragged Emily across the bed and parked his body on top of hers. His face was right over her.

Mark pushed his hardness into her so she could feel it.

"Does this feel like, I don't like you, that I don't like you touching me, that I think you're ugly. Feel that, thats how bad I want ya. I'm trying to be a gentleman here, cause I respect you. I don't want to hear no more shit about you being ugly. You're beautiful and I want ya so bad, I feel like I'm going to die if I don't have you." He said harshly.

Emily was so shocked by his actions, she stopped crying and was mesmerized by his eyes and lips that were parked so close to her face.

She blushed at the feel of his hardness nestled snugly between her legs.

Mark watched the blush stain her cheeks. He knew he should move and get off her. But her warm little body felt too good under his. He wanted her so bad. But she was probably scared to death. She thought of him as some big brother or even worse as a father figure or something. She would probably never speak to him again. He had broken her trust.

He watched her lick her dry lips and she looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes and he was lost.

Then she spoke the words that gave him hope.

"Mark I want you too, I have for a while, I just was to scared to tell you." She said.

"Really?" He asked looking hopeful for the first time.

Emily smiled then, she had never seen Mark look vulnerable, never thought of him that way. But at the moment she realized he had many of the same feelings she had, he had been scared to show her how he felt. It made her feel better to know she wasn't the only one scared of revealing their feelings.

"Yea..the reason I got in your bed was cause..I was kinda hoping...well I was hoping you would kiss me." She said blushing.

Mark smiled then. Emily realized how beautiful he was, the smiled only reinforced what a truly beautiful man he was.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her like she was made of glass. He jolted from the light touch of lips on lips. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

He parted his mouth and let his tongue glide across her lips. Emily's lips parted in surprise from his touch and he smoothly slid his tongue in her mouth. He deepened the kiss ravishing her sweet mouth with his tongue.

Emily groaned and her hips jolted as she felt his erection growing even bigger against her heat.

Mark kept his lips pressed to hers his tongue teasing hers. His thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth driving her to the brink of madness. He pulled back placing soft little kisses on her lips.

"Baby, I could spend the rest of the night kissing those sweet lips." He said.

Emily smiled. She had never felt so wanted in her life.

"Emily this is important, do you want this. I want to have you , but I want to make sure you want it too?" He asked looking down at her.

"I do Mark, I want you more than anything." She said.

Mark's body responded to the words like she had touched him. He got even harder if possible.

He kissed her gently once and then raised his head again.

Mark looked in her blue eyes, knowing once he did this they could never go back, once it was done, their relationship was changed.

Mark's head lowered and his lips covered hers in a fierce kiss, it was full of passion and heat. Emily could swear she felt fireworks going off in her head.

Even as his tongue ravaged her mouth his hands were sliding under her shirt, sliding up to her breasts and cupping them making Emily moan.

Mark moved his mouth over her chin and down her neck licking and nipping his way down.

"Clothes got to go baby." He whispered against her neck. He sat up and pulled the shirt over her head tossing it to the floor. Mark pulled her up and unclasped the bra and tossed it aside.

Emily breath hitched in her throat as he laid her back down and slid her panties off.

"God Emily...Do you know what you do to me?" He asked his heart beating crazily, at the site of her naked body.

Emily blushed but smiled up at him. Her own body was responding in much the same way, her heart beat was erratic and the moisture between her legs spoke of what she was feeling.

Mark stood and stripped off his boxers.

The look on Emily's face was priceless and he couldn't help but laugh.

He laid down beside her on his back, deciding to give her a minute.

"You're not scared are you?" Mark asked, wanting her to be sure this was what she wanted.

"Scared no, a little shocked, yea..I mean I know I don't have much experience, but well Damn." She said.

Mark laughed as he had never heard a cuss word off her lips.

Mark turned on his side and kissed her sucking on her lower lip causing her to gasp again. Mark kissed his way down to her breast and latched on to her left breast suckling it while his hand gently rolled her right nipple between her fingers.

"Mark." Emily moaned breathlessly.

Mark let his hand glide down over her flat stomach and he continue to lick and nip at her breasts.

His fingers skimmed lightly between her legs and Emily jumped at the contact.

Mark chuckled against her skin.

"Feeling good Darlin?" He asked as he his tongue followed a path down her belly.

All Emily could do was moan in response. She didn't know anything could feel as good as Mark's hand and mouth on her skin.

Mark moved off his side and spread her legs settling down between them.

Emily watched him move down between her legs and she turned bright red realizing what he was about to do.

Mark slid his big hands beneath her thighs and pulled her closer.

"I cant wait to taste that sweet pussy." Mark said lowering his head between her legs.

The first touch of his tongue on her glistening heat caused her to scream Mark's name. Mark couldn't help but grin as his tongue worked her sweet pussy with long strokes.

Mark had her writhing uncontrollably on the bed with his tongue lapping steadily at her, then his mouth closed over her nub and he began sucking gently, while he slid one big finger deep inside her heat.

"Mark..Please." She whimpered needing release.

"Yea thats it baby...I'm going to make ya cum so hard." He whispered and then went back to sucking on her nub and pushing his finger in and out of her wetness.

Emily grabbed Mark's hair and pushed her hips forward trying to find release and Mark picked up the pace, running his tongue over her nub flicking and licking.

Emily gripped his hair and cried out his names as her inner muscles clenched and her release flowed over her.

"Mmmmmm Marrrrk." She purred as her climax washed over her for what seemed like forever.

Mark smiled and kissed his way back up her body and settled between her legs. He kissed her pushing his tongue in her mouth tasting her and teasing her with his tongue.

Mark pulled back after a minute and looked down at her passion clouded eyes.

"I'm going to make ya cum again girl, spread your legs wider." he said nuzzling his hard on to press against her wet heat.

Emily did as he said and pushed her hips upward to encourage his movements.

"Thats it baby...meet me..move with me." He whispered as he sank slowly into her, her tightness nearly undoing him. He stilled his movements and bent to kiss her deeply. Mark was overwhelmed by his feelings at the moment. He wanted this to be good for her.

"You okay?" He asked pulling back to gaze at her.

She nodded and lifted her arms to pull him back down to kiss him. There lips locked in a deep kiss and Mark moved his hips, slowly in and out off her tight warmth, eliciting a deep moan from Emily. Her hands grasped his arms holding on tightly as he thrust into her heat. Mark lifted his head wanting to watch her as he loved her.

"Mark." She whimpered as he started moving faster.

"I hear ya baby, going to cum for me soon?" He asked.

He smiled as her head thrashed back and forth on the bed. God she was beautiful. Her body was swallowing him up and he was about to fall off the edge right along with her.

Mark reached back and pushed her legs up around his waist and she took the hint and wrapped them around him tightly.

Mark moaned at the feel of her thighs wrapped around him.

"Thats it baby, hang on." He whispered and started pivoting his hips faster and faster, thrusting his hardness into her over and over.

"Baby...your so hot." he said.

He felt like she was drawing him back into her body.

"Marrrrrrk!" She screamed as she felt her climax flow over her once again leaving her brain cloudy with pleasure.

Mark groaned as he felt her pussy clench around him milking him.  
"Emily." He muttered as he emptied himself deep in her wet heat. He kept pushing into her, as he rode out the wave of pleasure overtaking his body.

His mind started clearing as he felt her arms wrap around his neck and felt her sweet kisses raining down on his face. He smiled and lazily opened his eyes to gaze at her sweet face.

Emily grinned up at him and rubbed her hand down the side of his face and tugged at his goatee.

"Closer. I want a kiss." She said.

Mark obliged and kissed her deeply, his tongue running lazy circles around her lips.

Emily giggled and returned his slow kiss teasing his tongue with hers.

Mark tuned on his back and pulled her up to lie on top of him.

"Sleep baby." he said wrapping his big arms around her.

"No, I want to do that again." She said giggling.

"I've created a monster." He said laughing and then placed a kiss on her lips.

Emily just smiled and laid her head on his chest.

Emily kissed his chest and ran her fingers up and down his arms loving the feel of him.

Mark growled at her.

"Keep it up Emily." He said.

She just laughed and ran her tongue over his flat nipple causing Mark to groan.

She rubbed her body against his and was happy to fill his dick swell again.

"Emily, you know you're being naughty as hell." He said laughing.

"Cant help it." She replied lifting her head to kiss him. Mark groaned as she rubbed against him and kissed him.

Mark thought of all the different ways he would make love to her and his hard on swelled even more.

Mark had been afraid at first he would have to be careful with her in bed, not sure if she could handle the way he was in bed, but he was beginning to see, that wasn't going to be a problem.

He lifted her off him and sat up.

Mark rolled her to her stomach and leaned over her kissing her shoulder blades and running his hands over the backs of her thighs. Her fingers skimmed over her ass causing her to groan.

"Feel good." He said and his tongue teased her back.

"Uhh huhhh."

"Good, want ya to feel real good." Mark said and started running his tongue down her thighs.  
"Mark" She groaned.

"Yea baby...I know...I know what ya need." he said lifting her hips.

"Spread ya legs." He said getting up behind her on his knees.

Emily would probably have been embarrassed if she hadn't been so hot.

Mark pushed into her in one hard thrust and Emily whimpered in pleasure.

Mark smiled as she started moving her hips back to meet his thrusts.

Mark hissed through his teeth as he gripped her hips. She felt even tighter like this and he knew he wasn't going to last long at this pace. Plus she was moving on him.

"Thats it baby...work with me." He said running his hands down her thighs.

He pushed his erection into her harder and faster.

Emily felt the heat building in her. She pushed back against each thrust into her. Her mind started to go blank and she gripped the sheets as he rode her.

Mark could feel her muscles start to grip him.

"Cum for me Emily." He said as his body moved in hers.

Emily screamed his name as the wave of pleasure wash over her shutting down every thought in her, all she could process was the pleasure overwhelming her.

"Thats it baby." He crooned as he pushed into her faster and faster his own climax looming over him.

Mark roared in pleasure as he emptied himself deep in her wet heat.

"God..." He groaned and his head fell back as the pleasure shot through every cell in his body.

Mark came slowly back to his senses and bent to place a kiss on her back. He pulled out of her and he caught her in his arms as her body collapsed in exhaustion.

Mark laid down and pulled her tightly in his arms.

Mark needed to tell her stuff, tell her how he felt, but she looked like she was already asleep and he wasn't surprised. He had really put it on her. He grinned he was dead tired too, he could barely keep his eyes open. Tomorrow, he would tell her tomorrow.

* * *

Emily woke just a couple of hours later. She glanced at the clock and seen it was close to eight. She enjoyed the comfort of Mark's arms for a moment. Then tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

She knew when she had made her decision to sleep with Mark, it was one time thing. It was worth it. Even if she only had this one night to remember, it was worth it.

She tried to stop the flow of tears and quietly got up and started packing her stuff. She would make it easy on Mark, no painful scenes, or her bawling in front of him. She would go now, while he was asleep. It would make it easy on him. She cried silent tears as she grabbed her bag.

She walked back to the bed to stare at the man she loved. He was so handsome.

Mark had become her friend first, but somehow in a short time, he had become the man she loved, her life. Now she had to learn to live without him. She would have too.

Emily bent and kissed his lips in a soft kiss so as not to wake him and she turned and left the room.

Emily went and booked her a room and dropped her stuff off and went to go see Chessy.

She needed her friend right now.

She knocked at the door and when it opened she burst into tears.

"Em, whats wrong?" Chessy said pulling her in her room.

Chessy glanced over and seen Scott was still asleep and pulled Emily over to the couch.

Chessy put her arm around her and just let her cry. Emily cried till her eyes hurt and finally lifted her eyes to Chessy's.

"Girl what did that bastard do to you? I'll go kick his ass myself." Chessy said.

"He made love to me Chessy, it was wonderful. I never in my life felt like that. It was so beautiful." Emily said sniffing.

Chessy got up and brought her friend a box of tissues.

"Okay, then why the tears?" She asked sitting down again.

"You know Mark, he sleeps with a woman and then its over. I knew what I was doing. I knew it would be over, but I wanted to be with him just once, I love him." Emily said tears falling from her eyes again.

"Em, I think maybe you should talk to Mark, before you jump to conclusions." Chessy said.

"Chessy you know better than I do how he feels. He always says he'll never get married again, thats he not looking for a relationship or a girlfriend, thats why he just satisfy his needs with ring rats, cause he don't want a girlfriend or wife or whatever." She said miserably.

"Em, you're not some ring rat, Mark wouldn't treat you like that." Chessy said.

"Chessy, he is not going to want anything more with me, you know that as well as I do, I'm just making it easier for him and me both. I got me a room." She said.

Chessy realized she was beating her into the wall.

"Let's go get some breakfast, no sense making yourself sick over this. Then I'll drive you over to the arena to work." Chessy said.

Then Chessy thought, I'll come back and have a long talk with Mark and I don't like what he says, I'll kick his ass myself.

Chessy and Emily left and Scott sat up in bed, he had woke up when Emily come in.

He grabbed his cell and rang Mark's number. Mark didn't pick up, he was probably asleep.

Scott got up and got dressed. He would be there when Mark did get up. Better he talk to him before Chessy got there. She was liable to beat him to death. Scott thought grinning.

Besides he owed Mark a heart to heart, after all it was the Deadman who set him straight, when he had hurt Chessy so bad with his refusal to see that he loved her.

He owed the man a favor.

* * *

Mark rolled over and yawned and looked at the clock. Damn he thought sitting up. Why hadn't Emily woke him. It was after one in the afternoon. She must have went on to work.

Well there was always tonight and the next night and the next night he thought grinning.

He got up and made a pot of coffee. He couldn't wait to see her, it would be his first stop when he got to the arena.

There was a knock at the door and Mark pulled on some shorts and opened the door it to find Scott standing there.

"Come on in." Mark said and went and poured himself some coffee.

"I'll come straight to the point, how do you feel about Emily and if I don't like the answer, I'm going to kick your ass." Scott said.

Mark gave him a look and sat down.

"Whats this all about?" mark asked.

Scott sat down beside Mark.

"Emily was at our door early this morning crying, she said you guys slept together and that you didn't want her no more, it was a one time thing, how you didn't want a relationship. She was pretty broken up, Chessy has been with her all morning and just took her to work, so whats the deal, did you use that sweet little girl?" Scott asked.

Mark just sat there. He would never in a million years understand how womens minds worked. Emily just assumed and never even talked to him.

"Scott I love that girl, I never would have touched her if I didn't." Mark said.

"Well then maybe you need to tell her that." Scott said.

"Yea I'm going to tell her that all right, right after I put her over my knee and tan her butt good, for jumping to conclusions without even talking to me." Mark said getting up.

Scott just laughed.

"Maybe you better tell her how you feel first." he suggested.

"I need to get over there and see her." Mark said grabbing his clothes and heading for the bathroom.

"Thanks Scott." He said.

"Yea, I figured it was better I talk to you, before Chessy did." Scott said laughing.

Mark laughed too. Chessy would have swung first and asked questions later.

* * *

Emily tried to concentrate on working, but all she wanted to do was cry. She looked up and seen Kali, Paxton and Chessy hovering in the cafeteria.

They were worried about her, she knew that. But they just made her want to cry to see the worried look on their faces.

"Girls..we have to do something, maybe you guys can stay here and keep an eye on her while I go beat some sense into Mark." Chessy said.

"Well maybe just talk to him first, after all Emily left the room without talking to him." Kali said.

"Speak of the devil." Paxton said pointing at the doors.

Mark walked in and seen the three girls sitting there and groaned, he didn't need this shit.

They all three walked over to him and started talking at once.

He let it go on about thirty seconds.

"Shut Up!" He shouted.

"One more word, and I'm going to put ya over my knee, except for you Chessy, I'll just let Scott know about all that junk food ya got stashed all over the place. Now let me take care of my business, unless ya want to try me." He said giving each one of the girls a scorching look.

"Why don't we just sit down over here." Kali said taking a step back.

The other girls followed sitting down at the table.

"Thank you." Mark said and walked off.

"Damn he's intense." Paxton said.

The other two just nodded and watched.

* * *

Emily stood putting out some sandwiches, not paying attention to anything.

"We need to talk."

Emily swallowed hard and looked up to find Mark staring at her.

She just wanted to cry, he was here to tell her it was over. He didn't want her no more and they couldn't even be friends.

She was determined to be brave no matter what. Mark was the one who taught her to be strong and she would be.

Mark looked over at James. "I'm going to steal your help." he said and James just nodded.

Mark pulled her over to the side of the cafeteria.

Emily just stood with her head down, if she looked at him she was going to lose it.

"Its come to my attention you have a job opening." Mark said.

Emily's head popped up confused. She looked in his beautiful eyes seeing amusement and something else she couldn't define.

She looked at him leaning lazily against the wall. He had on tight black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. She looked at is face and wanted to stand on her tiptoes and press a kiss to those beautiful lips.

Mark knew she wanted him, it was written all over her face and dammit, he wanted her just as bad.

"Job?" She asked confused.

"Yea, something about a Knight in shining amour and well I want to apply for it, if it hasn't been filled." He said grinning.

Mark watched as the light went on in her eyes and saw the twinkle of happiness.

"Well there are a few job requirements." She said grinning up at him.

"Yea, I figured that, and well I want to let you know up front, the whole shining amour thing, well Mine is kinda rusty, my temperament sucks a lot of the time, and you might just end up over my knee, when you do things like jump to conclusions without talking to me. Now what's these requirements of yours?" Mark asked.

Emily smiled up at him. "Just one really..My knight has to love me." She said.

"Well then, I think we got a done deal Princess Emily." He said and lifted her to crush his mouth to hers.

Mark heard the girls cheering behind him and broke the kiss.

"Looks like you got a cheering section." He said grinning.

Emily smiled and ran her hand down his cheek.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, more than I thought I could ever love anything in this world." Mark said and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Mark pulled back and looked at her.

"I have a few negotiations first." He said.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Two kids." Mark said.

"Six." She said grinning.

"Four."

"Four with room for negotiation later." She said kissing him.

"Done deal." he said and swung her into his arms.

"James, find a new girl, we're going to get married." Mark said carrying Emily through the cafeteria to loud cheers from everyone in there.

"Mark how can we get married today?" Emily asked.

"Remember, I always get my way." Mark said grinning.

"Girl call me!" Chessy yelled.

"I will." She yelled back.

"She will in a couple of days, we're going to go get hitched, yes, there will be pictures, no don't call us, we'll call you." Mark said as he carried Emily out of the cafeteria.

Chessy sighed "What a man..I knew those two would be perfect together."

All three girls sighed. It wasn't everyday you watched a fairy tale unfold.

_Four months later._

"Chessy he's so beautiful."

Chessy watched as Emily held her two week old son.

Wrestling was in town and she looked around and smiled. All her friend were here to meet the newest member of the family.

She looked down at her beautiful son, with his dark eyes and jet black hair, looking so much like his father.

Scott grinned with pride at his boy.

"Little Kevin Scott Hall has a lot to live up to with a name like that." Mark said grinning.

Kevin beamed with pride, he couldn't believe they had named their son after him. When he had found out, he had asked Scott and Kevin why.

"Cause you happen to be both of our best friends. Not a better name I could think of she said.

"Let me hold the little monster." Shawn said and Emily smile and handed him over to Shawn.

"Little Kev, your going to have a new cousin to play with soon." He said grinning.

Kali, Chessy and Emily descended on Paxton with hugs and squealing.

"How far along?" Chessy asked.

"Three months." Paxton said.

"Dave know?" Emily asked.

"Yes, he has already bought about a hundred baby outfits." Paxton said laughing.

"I guess we'll be in the hospital at the same time." Emily said grinning.

The girls mouths fell open.

"You're kidding me you too?" Paxton asked.

"Yep, three months along." She said grinning.

The guys were treated to another round of squealing and crying and just shook their heads.

"Wow Mark, you don't waste no time do ya?" Chessy asked grinning.

"Why would we, we working on a houseful, might as well get started." He said grinning.

"Uncle Shawn I want to see little Kevin." Misha said tugging on his leg.

Shawn bent down and Misha grinned at the little baby.

"You're so cute, you look just like Uncle Scott." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Aunt Chessy can he be my brother?" She asked hopefully.

Chessy bent down and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course baby, you know we are family an he needs a big sister to teach him stuff." She said.

Misha grinned and hugged Chessy. She had the best family in the world.

Mark went over and pulled Emily in his arms. He thanked God everyday for putting Emily in his path. For the first time, He knew what real love was.


End file.
